Identity
by Melpomene melancholica
Summary: Tried and tested. I really dunno how to write summaries.. Set some years after the Makai Bujutsukai. Hiei and Kurama meet to speak about the present, future, looming danger…and a friend searching for his identity. RETIRED.
1. Prologue

Identity

Prologue

_Some centuries ago… _In the catacombs located somewhere in the heart of Makai, the famous robber scavenged the darkness and desecrated the tombs of the ancient warriors for booty and treasure. The youkai kitsune, the leader of the daring hunters, was then known as Kurama. His name struck fear into those with much money, for he not only took material possessions but also the lives of the terror-stricken victims. The name was infamous for the cruel shrewdness and sheer heartlessness of its owner.

_The present…_ In the underground walkways of the city's main subway station, the same being mused with his thoughts as he waited for his ride home. Yes, he commuted home, usually alone, every night despite the fact he can very well afford the luxury of drivers and expensive sleek limousines. He cherished this time. This was the only time he can be alone with himself.

Things are different now. Kurama was no longer in Makai but in Ningenkai. He's no longer kitsune. At least, physically he wasn't. The silver mane no longer flowed from his head, the fox ears no longer peeped from underneath this mass of gleaming hair and the tail no longer protruded from his behind. In fact, he was no longer called Kurama. He was using the name his mother gave when he was reincarnated into the human world.

But he's still famous. Yes, he's still one of the most elusive people of the modern world. However, it was not from the cops he was running from nowadays that his robbing days are bygones. He's world renowned not only for being one of the richest people in the world, but also because he can so effortlessly ditch the paparazzi.

This excerpt from the country's leading weekly periodical may clearly illustrate what was being convened above.

"_The president of the multinational corporation Ecosave Electronics, Minamino Shuichi, was once again voted as one of the country's top eligible bachelors for this year. This dynamic youth has been an ever-present individual in this list of the most coveted men produced by the yearly survey of the local populace's opinion ever since he took over the reins in the EE Corporation some 15 years ago. The EEC was then a small company struggling to enter the international game but everything changes when the company's team of researchers, which included the then 18 year old Shuichi, discovered how to make appliances that are environmentally-friendly in terms of how they are manufactured, as they are being used and how they are eliminated. The sales shoot up as one by one the government out ruled the polluting alternatives. Now a major corporation, the EEC monopolizes the production of electronic parts used for various machines and computers. It is estimated that the assets of this green eyed, red haired demigod amounts to …"_

Kurama had laughed over the pictures plastered in the paper. Most of them dated back 16 years ago. The most recent one taken in last year's meeting with the Prime Minister, a photo he had posed for. This guy's no Princess Diana. The paparazzi are getting nothing from him no matter how hard they try. He wasn't after all a normal person like those other sought-for millionaire bachelors. He almost felt sorry for them, whose stories were filled with various scandals, intrigues and gossips and lawsuits.

These pictures, scavenged from yearbooks or bought from collectors and admirers, certainly reminded him of his Tantei days.

It's been a while since he last saw Koenma and Botan but that's understandable since they're awfully busy. However, he had been invited to a dinner last Sunday in the Kazuma household. Well, he does see a lot of Kuwabara and Yukina. He even takes time off his busy schedule to treat their kids to theme parks and even just to scramble around the city park.

Now, what about Urameshi Keiko and Yusuke? Would they already have kids now as well? Are they well off and safe? Now, those two he haven't seen for ten years ever since that… that incident occurred. Maybe he should have someone investigate about that and track those two down. But, no, he promised. They all promised not to show themselves to Yusuke.

Never mind. Shizuru has married but she's around her brother's a lot. Kurama does see a lot of her as well. And Hiei. Well, Hiei's probably only a little better than the Urameshi in a sense that his existence was at least known. Kurama's supposed best friend doesn't show himself much either. Not because he has forgotten everything like the other two, but because, well, because he wanted it that way. Of course, just because he cannot be seen does not mean he was not around. Hiei kept an eagle eye on his sister. All right. So he has loosened up a bit. He only visits Ningenkai once in a week. The rest of the time he was in Makai. Or was he?

"Kurama."

Kurama slowly raised his head and caught sight of the fire youkai, barely visible in the shadows. The tycoon picked up the lone briefcase he was carrying and hoisted himself up easily on the railings of the stairway leading down the lowest levels of the station, which had been unusable for weeks now. He stared down into the nothingness for a while. Once false move from either of them would have sent them plummeting down the darkness. That posed no problem since he was used to things that required a good sense of balance. They both were.

Kurama was first to speak. "What are you doing here, Hiei?" he asked. "Did you visit your nephews?"

"Hn," Hiei replied. "Something more important."

"More important than Yukina's children?"

Hiei scowled. Yes, it was dark but Kurama knew from experience that his friend was frowning. "They're that idiot's children, too."

"Well, then, what is it, Hiei?"

Relating to Hiei can be quite difficult, even for him. Kurama was used to it. Hiei's grouchiness can be tiring, too, especially if you have just left a crazy office full of dreamy-eyed secretaries fighting for your favor, and equally frustrating shareholders who couldn't quite make up their minds.

That was the nature of his friendship with Hiei. Often times aloof, sometimes sarcastic, always grouchy, that's Hiei. Did I actually fail to note silent?

Every relationship is founded on communication and communication implies sound. That can hardly be applicable on their friendship, however. Hiei seldom made any sound. Well, if you count the grunts, I suppose he is quite noisy/ Even so, you'd be lucky to get a sentence long reply from him.

Perhaps with Hiei, you need communion to get along well. That was probably why he decided to stay in Makai and still work under Mukuro, who was now the present government's information gathering agency. Mukuro's and Hiei's characters jive well. They're both aloof and, well, sinister. Of course, Hiei insists his relationship with Mukuro is purely professional. Sometimes, Kurama was tempted to think otherwise.

"Well, Hiei?" Kurama repeated. "What made you leave your Juliet?"

"Mukuro sent me," he said. Apparently, he didn't get Kurama's weak allusion on the Ningen tragedy by Shakespeare. "The problem is making Makai chaotic. Haven't Koenma sent Botan?"

"You don't send queens to the battlefield, Hiei. Except in chess, of course."

Hiei frowned. "Haven't heard about Enma leaving power."

Kurama shook his head, quite forgetting he cannot be seen by the other. "I meant that figuratively. A person of Botan's position can't be sent to do that kind of work."

"Hn. He's late again, as usual."

"And you forget, Hiei. We no longer work for Reikai."

"It concerns us, Kurama."

"You and Mukuro?"

"No the Tantei."

"You mean Kuwabara and I?"

"I said the Tantei."

"Yusuke?"

"The spell of oblivion only works here absolutely. Makai is a different thing. Lakashka has found Yusuke."

"Lakashka? He's supposed to be dead. That's the reason why we used the spell despite its unreliability in Makai."

"Supposed to be. He's alive and up to no good. Got hold of the southern territories."

"What's Yomi doing about it?"

"Everything possible. Futile. Shura was kidnapped and taken hostage. Yomi's movements are restricted."

"What does it got to do with us Tantei personally?"

"We are responsible for Yomi's 'brainwashing' as Lakashka terms it. Yusuke's the main target."

"Then we should warn him. But he wouldn't remember us, correct?"

"The question is where is he? We can't search for him with our powers. The spell blocks everything paranormal from tracking him down."

"Ah, there are other ways, my friend."

"Something better than my Jagan?"

"Not really but it will serve our purpose. It's called 21st century technology."

Notes:

I started this story August 8, 2000 (;). I stopped writing it because I thought I lost it. It turned up months later, inserted between the pages of my thick Trigonometry book. Anyway, I only got back to writing it lately. Heh. Hopefully for good.

This was inspired by the movie _Hook_ starring Robin Williams. Parts of it, especially the beginning may be very very similar to the movie but I promise this is much different.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A boy was fascinated by the pulsating light coming from the dark alley. He edged nearer, eyes focused on the dancing red points, seeing nothing else. He bumped a flustered-looking man wearing a thick overcoat over his business suit.

The man wrinkled his frostbitten nose in annoyance.

"Watch where you're going, boy!" he said angrily.

"What's that?" asked Yutaro in an unattached manner.

"What?" The man glowered at the direction the child pointed to. "There's nothing there! Look kid, I'm busy. Go find your parents."

The man shuffled off, muttering about people having kids and leaving them on other people's way, and crashed against a few other people.

The boy ignored the man's scolding. He was used to, in fact, good at, ignoring grouchy distracted grown-ups. His father's one that's why.

The little boy pulled on the drawstrings to tighten his hood and fixed the muffler around his neck. He felt oddly cold despite the amount of winter clothes his mother bundled him in. No, it was not the weather, though the snow was falling quite speedily. Something else was causing the ominous disturbing coldness.

_Maybe it's the glowing marbles_, he thought.

The red "marbles" were blinking again, this time in a more vigorous pace. They looked like eyes staring at him, beckoning to him, alluring him into the heart of the alley. And so, the boy walked closer to the eye-like dots. And closer and closer and closer until…..

"Urameshi Yutaro!"

The boy was shaken out of his reverie.

"Yutaro!" repeated the voice.

"Oh man," muttered the Yutaro. "Otousan."

He started running out of the alley but then as he spun around, he was shocked by the sight of a black-haired man in his early thirties scowling at him.

"Otousan-"

"Yutaro, I've been searching for you for so long," the man said exasperatedly. "How many times do we have to go through this? I told you not to wander away. I told you to stay with Khryseis. And what? I turn around for a second and you're gone. And when I do find you, you're in an alley! How many times have I told you not to go to places like this? It's dangerous! What if you get mugged and hurt by whatever's hiding out there?" He sighed. "Just come along. You're mother's worried about you."

Yutaro let his father drag him away. He didn't bother telling him about the red lights. His father would say it's just some trash he's making up. He looked around again, searching for the marbles of light.

They're gone.

In the train station, a woman waited outside a black car. Yup, trains are still used for travel even about two centuries after it was constructed for the first time. Not teleporters or flying saucers or space cars as some science fiction writers imagined. The bullet train still connected to Osaka but lots of other connections has popped up all over the country and the rest of the world. The scientists have nearly idealized use of "low-risk, non-polluting" electricity generation by nuclear reactions. Nuclear plants supply most of the world's electricity now. Coal is quite scarce and very expensive (or so claimed governments) and people have learned to make adjustments.

Technology has indeed heightened this past fifteen years and according to some, civilization has further specialized as a response to scarcity, the confrontation between the earth's limited resources and man's unlimited wants. ILUVECON Of course, we can't ignore the beliefs of the futilitarians. For them, humans have only further dragged themselves into the dredge of this silly game of self-disillusionment. But then human nature doesn't really change, right? No matter how different the society and time they live in, humans were still humans.

Lately, since mid-20th century, fashion has become retrospective. Take the woman waiting be side the expensive antique-style but hi-tech car, for example. She was wearing a long fur coat over a tailored suit and a pencil cut skirt. The slit on the side exposed the lower part of her panty-hosed legs and showed a little run. Yep, high technology hasn't been able to fix those nasty nylon things that run (though some brands claim they have). This fashion, once quite common in the offices of 1980' s-90, has been taboo for some years until a few months ago. Now, the cool thing is synthetic fur, made very realistic in labs by imitation of proteins present in original animals.

It's quite a good change, thought the woman, as she pulled closer to herself the folds of her clothing. Last year, the fad was black leather, triggered by the resurrection of early 90's pop and the bad girl image of the past decade's pop icon.

Contrary to her environment, this woman has changed very little over the past decade. Physically, that is. Her eyes were still big in that dreamy emotional brown. Her hair was still brown, too, but now reaching past her shoulders though currently confined in a French twist.

Presently, one of the side doors opened. A middle-aged looking woman emerged. Like the younger woman before her, she was an "interesting species" as well. With her mysterious looks, she didn't look like one from this millennium. She had an air of one from a different time, one from the past, a being from the days of giants and mummies. It wasn't a wonder that a few years of aging hasn't worn away her beauty.

"Keiko-chan," she said. "You should come in for a while. It's awfully cold. Yusuke and Yutaro will come back soon. Don't worry."

"Oh, it's all right, okaasan," Keiko answered. "I'm expecting a call from the resident attending my patient. The signal's better out here."

"Where did they go off to, anyway?"

"Yutaro wandered off, as usual, and Yusuke went to fetch him. Angry, as usual, too."

Atsuko smiled slightly. "It reminds me of Yusuke when he was a child."

"Yes," Keiko's voice was almost wistful. "But Yusuke's changed a lot."

"Sometimes, I wonder if it's for the better."

"It is. I mean, he's so much more responsible and all that. But sometimes… sometimes….."

"I myself kinda prefer the cheerful happy-go-lucky mischief-making boy he used to be."

"Well, I do miss Yusuke of the old. He's- he's grown up. I should be glad but- but- It's like he's forgotten how to be a kid. I mean, he doesn't understand his kids. Or rather, he's to busy to try to understand them."

"You know, daughter, when you two were kids, I used to think otherwise. I imagined you to be the eager worker, while he'll be the one to balance things and make your family, um, well, child-friendly. "

"Yes, I don't know when and how the transition was. It's like we woke up and he's already like that and I'm already like this. I've changed, too, I suppose."

Atsuko became quite sad. "I had hope he'd have a better shot at parenting than I did."

"Oh, mom….."

Presently, two voices, one deep and angry, the other indifferent, became distinct above the chattering of the waiting passengers and reunited friends and families.

Yusuke was scolding Yutaro as he pulled the boy along with him towards the car.

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I told you, dad. I saw something out there."

"Oh, great. Here we go again with that wild imagination of yours."

"If you don't believe me, fine. That's your problem."

"You know, you are the most hard-headed uncontrollable kid alive. I don't understand why."

"Grandma said you were worse."

"I was a child then."

Yutaro almost snorted. "What else do you think I am?"

"Just grow up!"

To most of his classmates, Urameshi Yutaro was often times annoying but strangely likeable. For Urameshi Khryseis, however, he was a playmate and worthy rival on everything.

"I am Xena, the warrior princess!" she declared. She was a great fan of the re-runs, though they stopped making them even before she was born.

"I'm Gouki, monster of the Stinktank Swamps!" Yutaro roared back. "I'll suck out your souls and eat them all. Bwahahahahaha!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, prepare to meet your doom, evil monster!"

"And you prepare to have your eyes poked out, little girl. I'll make you eat toe boogers too!"

"Ewww!" Khryseis was noticeably much farther from her brother now. "That's disgusting!"

"Wanna see some?"

"No way, stay away from me!"

"ROARRRR! I'm gonna get you!"

"Yuck! Gross!"

From the other end of the room, another voice competed with their squabbling ones.

"That's impossible," said Yusuke. "It's copyrighted-"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Khryseis ran to her father.

"They can't do that."

"ROARRRR! I'm the boogey maaaan…." Yutaro ran after his elder sister.

"I know that's not the issue but-"

"Save me from the _booger_ man!"

"Can't they just decide whether or not they'll comply with the conditions or not? What-"

"Did I just hear you ask for booger?"

"Ewww… Daddy, save me from the monster!"

Khryseis leapt on top of Yusuke and clutched at his neck. Yusuke picked her up using a single arm and deposited the girl into Keiko's arms en route to the window all the while ranting on the phone.

"What! That's stupid! That's preposterous!"

"Oh mommy! The booger man will kill us both."

"Shhh…."

"But I have to fight! I'm the warrior princess."

"Imagine-"

"You won't be able to defeat me. You're just a girl!"

"I can't believe they're that unreasonable. There's no way-"

"I'll finish your reign of terror with my sword!" Khryseis charged Yutaro.

"They ditched the deal just like that. Dammit! They're killing me. Why don't they just finish the damn thing? Somebody nuke me!"

"BOOM!" Yutaro catapulted himself onto his father.

"GET OUT!" yelled Yusuke, spinning around in rage. "EVERBODY OUT!"

He stood there glowering, clutching his phone, breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon. Khryseis and Yutaro stared at him in shock and fear.

"All right," said Keiko. "Out of the room, kids. Out, out."

She began ushering both kids out the bedroom. Atsuko was waiting outside, having been attracted by the racket they created.

"Mommy, I-" Khryseis began but Keiko hushed her.

"Later, darling," she said. "Stay with your grandma, ok?"

Keiko shut the door behind them, leaving her alone in the room with her husband.

"Yusuke," she started. "I believe you could have exercised a little more self-control."

"I'm sorry, Keiko," he said, despite the fact his exasperated expression didn't quite mean it. "The problem's really quite serious."

"We're supposed to be in vacation. We deserve this break. And I'm a doctor, Yusuke. I should be the one worrying about the work I left behind. It's my patients' lives on the line after all. But I'm not because I believe my subordinates and colleagues can do their part well. It's time you trust yours as well and chill out!"

He gritted his teeth. "We should never have left in the first place."

"We've been putting off this visit for years. It's only fair we do the traveling this time. Your mother is not that young anymore. And the kids. You promised them a good time."

"Keiko…" Yusuke sighed. "This deal is important. It is imperative I look at the matter immediately."

"Important? And where does that put your children then?"

"Keiko-"

"Yusuke." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "The children love you very much. They just want to play with you, be with you. They want you to show you love them back. They won't be kids forever, Yusuke. The day will come when they will all grow up and drift farther and farther away from us. Then they'll no longer want us around. These days- these days…. You're missing it, Yusuke."

"All this is for them, Keiko. You know that it's all for them."

"Are you sure? I don't think so."

"Keiko-"

"Stop it, Yusuke. Stop. You've proven it, okay. You've proven that you can support your family, that you are not the useless bully Urameshi Yusuke of the old. You've done well in providing for their physical needs. Don't you think it's time to turn to their other needs?"

Before he could reply, the cell phone rang. Yusuke glanced at Keiko but she turned away.

"Keiko, I have to take this call."

"It's a stupid deal," she muttered. "Next thing, you'd be staying overseas."

"You hated the deal."

"I _hate_ the deal."

"Keiko-"

Yusuke pressed the button and was about to put the phone against his ears. Keiko grabbed it and threw it out the window.

He glared at her incredulously. "What the?"

"That's where that thing belongs. I'm glad they trashed the deal. Come down when you're finished. Okaasan has waited long enough."

With that, she left the room.

Atsuko permitted herself a smile as two brown eyes looked straight back at her, wide open in awe in spite of feigned. Sometimes fierce and determined, sometimes thoughtful, sometimes emotional and still at others happy and ecstatic. For her, they were very familiar and almost predictable. She had been staring at the original pair for thirty-three years running. She knew their quirks despite their being on a different face.

"Cool," said Yutaro.

"That's amazing, grandma," said Khryseis. "He's even better than Super Warmonger!"

"Quiet! What happened next?"

"The monster Lakashka roared," said Atsuko. "He gave out a piercing shriek and attacked the boy, releasing powerful bolts of energy from his hands. Our hero just stood there as the distance between the two warriors drastically decreased by the second. Then he slowly lifted his arms and stretched it fully before him. He pointed his right index finger at Lakashka as if holding a gun. Then, a brilliant white light appeared at his fingertip. It grew bigger and bigger and bigger until it was actually bigger than the hero himself was. Just when Lakashka was nearly on top of him, he released the giant ball and it blew the evil monster away. Lakashka was never seen again."

"Wow!" repeated Khryseis, eyes shinning. "Are there really beings as powerful as that?"

"Who knows?"

"What's the guy's name?" asked Yutaro. He wasn't sitting on the carpeted floor but was bouncing on his bed.

"Yusuke Raizenides."

"Yusuke?" giggled Khryseis. "That's otousan's name."

"Cool," said Yutaro. "Poor guy."

"What's that supposed to mean!" demanded his elder sister.

Yutaro shook his head. "How did the monster look like?"

"Yeah, how'd he look like?"

"Well, he wasn't ugly or hideous," said Atsuko.

" Huh?" Khryseis was very much puzzled by this piece of information.

"That's right. He was handsome, a prince from a far mysterious land. He had fascinating almond shaped green eyes with long lashes. He had black, black hair and skin as white as paper."

"Sugoi!" gasped Khryseis.

"Sounds like a sissy," remarked Yutaro wrinkling his nose.

"Shut up."

"Children," admonished Atsuko.

"Sorry, granny."

"He wasn't a sissy, Yutaro-kun. He was tall, strong and well built. In fact, he was so good-looking that a lady fell in love with him. Of course being an evil person, he had no love in his heart. He used the lady for his evil deeds. The hero defeated the monster to rescue the lady."

"Did they live happily ever after?"

"Yes," said Atsuko with a hidden smile. "But not together. Understand?"

"Eh?"

"They didn't get married."

"Aww…"

"He he he," said Yutaro triumphantly. "Now that's some hero. Better than getting stuck with some whining girl."

"Granny?" Khryseis turned a tortured look at Atsuko.

"No, dearest. Yusuke had another girl back at home. He loved her dearly and fought Lakashka also to protect her. Besides, think of the lady's feeling, Khrysie-chan. She was so hurt by what the monster did to her."

"Oh, right."

Yutaro snorted. "Sissy stuff," he said, earning another glare from her oneesan. "How about the Raizenides guy? Weird name. How does he look like?"

Before Atsuko could answer, a knock came and Yusuke entered, followed by Keiko.

"Excuse us, kids," said Yusuke. "May we borrow obaachan for a while?"

"And it's bed time," added Keiko.

The two children scrambled for their beds. Atsuko pulled herself to her feet with the help of Keiko. She gave each of her grandchildren a kiss and waited aside as their parents bid their goodnights.

When Yusuke came to Yutaro's side, the latter dove under the covers. Yusuke carefully predicted the exact position of the little boy's waist and viciously poked him.

Yutaro yelped in surprise, nearly flying off the bed.

"Heh," remarked Yusuke. "So you were awake after all."

"You didn't need to jab too hard, otoosan,' complained Yutaro. "What is it now?"

"How about 'good night'?"

"'Night," Yutaro re-snuggled under the covers.

Still holding a grudge about the station incident?"

"Hmmmm…." Yutaro shut his eyes tight.

"Since you like marbles so much, how's this?" Yusuke handed him a very small sphere red object.

"What's this?" Yutaro sat up and took a look at it in spite of himself. "Look, 'Yusuke'. It has your name on it."

"Yeah, it's no ordinary marble."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Um.."

"Let me guess. You're father gave it to you?"

Yusuke scratched his head. "I can't really tell you that junk 'coz I don't remember. I've always had it as far as I remember."

"Good then." Yutaro gave a mock sigh. "I've enough of oneechan and obachan's fairy tales."

"I heard that, you punk!" warned Khryseis from across the room.

"You like it?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah," said Yutaro, fingering it. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure. But you gotta take good care of it, ok?"

"Of course. This'll fetch a lot at school."

"Yutaro-kun…"

"Kidding, dad!"

Yusuke grinned. "Then when you grow up you can give it to your son and tell him your father gave it to you."

"Whatever." Yutaro rolled his eyes, but smiling slightly.

"Yusuke," interrupted Keiko. "Let's go shall we?"

"Oyasumi," said Yusuke as he rose, ruffling the other's head.

"Ne, tousan?" Yutaro called after them. "You're not telling me those stuff about this thing having a genie or whatever, are ya?"

"Nah!"

Notes: What was that I was gonna write? Hmmm… Oh right, Raizenides. .;;; He he he…. I couldn't think of any other name. Since we have a class play, the Illiad, sometime this week, I decided to sort of follow their style while I was encoding the story from my old tattered sewn-together make-shift notebook. Astyanax was Hektor's son and he was called Hektorides. Akhilleus was called Pelion after his father Peleus. Menelaos and Agamemenon are the Atredei from their father Atreus. Hektor Priamedes because his father is Priam…. There I go rambling again! Anyway, you get the idea. ;

So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review and send some feedbacks! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

Identity: Chapter 2 Melpomene Melancholica Normal Dr. Ronaldo Santos 2 5 2001-10-27T11:10:00Z 2001-11-04T05:36:00Z 5 2238 12757 106 25 15666 9.2720 75 3 pt 8.15 pt 2 

Chapter Two

Being amidst the towering grotesqueness of crags and the breathtaking plunges of ravines, the place was definitely formidable yet enchanting. The scenery was quite romantic, and yes, a little eerie. Shadows of various shapes and sizes shifted as the clouds traversed the night sky filled with stars. The moon, full and seemingly edible in its dingy cheesy color, was high in the heavens, gazing down the retiring Reikai, as its short winter night crept in.

Even in the palace, only in a few rooms were lights left open. And the prince's office certainly wasn't one of them. A decade ago, that wouldn't have been the case.

Koenma was in his bedchamber. He wasn't going through that endless piles of paperwork, sucking occasionally on his pacifier. He doesn't suckle on that thing anymore, though, it's still stuck to his mouth. In fact, he hasn't been in his toddler form for the last ten years. (Excluding the time Botan turned him back as punishment for allegedly looking down a pair of scantily clad Ningen legs while on an anniversary date. Koenma pleaded not guilty.)

Right now, his eyes darted from one dark corner to another, his ever-mysterious golden brown eyes glinting ominously as it reflected the scanty moonlight that managed to slip into the room. His ears were alert, too, perking up as he listened carefully to his companion's breathing patterns. Botan's breathing was now deep and rhythmic, sure signs of deep sleep.

"Good," he murmured. "Time to split."

He cautiously tried to roll on his side. Botan clung adamantly to his arm, making sure he wouldn't escape and creep back to his office. Finally, he was able to disengage himself from his captor.  He tiptoed away but froze on the spot upon hearing a soft moan from his wife.

She was only mumbling unintelligible things. Koenma relaxed. Even in her sleep, Botan can be quite noisy. 

Koenma stopped momentarily, taking time to watch her sleep serenely. She looked painfully tired, almost dilapidated. Botan, too, had to take part in shouldering the responsibility of governing Reikai. Or rather she insisted on doing so despite Koenma's protests. Enma was still the official ruler but the two of them were given majority of the work as regents while he enjoyed his retirement.

He slipped off to the next room, a part of their string of apartments. He quickly changed into warm Ningen clothes and headed for the balcony.

At first glance, the vast veranda was empty.  Koenma hastily crossed the gleaming sea of expensive elaborate masonry and reached the balustrade.

"Hey!" he whispered aloud (isn't that kinda conflicting?). "I'm here. Show yourselves."

"We're here," said a voice from behind him, nearly causing Koenma to jump out of his skin in fright. 

"Grappling grapes! Don't just pop out of thin air, Hiei! Geeze…"

But it was Kurama who answered. "Sorry," he said.

"Fine, fine."

"You're late," said Hiei, obviously displeased. 

"I had to wait for Botan to fall asleep.

"Are you sure we should keep this from her?" said Kurama.

"She has a lot of things to worry about already. I don't want to add to her problems."

"Can her brain take all that thinking," muttered Hiei. "I mean, she's gonna be queen…"

"Hiei…" warned Kurama.

"Aren't we leaving yet?"

"We should," said Koenma. "The sooner we get there the better."

"Botan," said Kurama. "She's expecting..?"

Koenma sighed. "Yes. Hopefully this one will…" He stopped, shaking his head. "Let's get going. What if we're too late?"

"Let's not be pessimistic."

"Right."

Snow fell heavily, covering the streets with thick slush. It shouldn't be that wet what with the negative temperature. However, it had rained prior to the snowing. Snow, ice, the slightly acidic rain and the collective dust and dirt of the city mixed to form the slippery effect. Many people found it unpleasant.

Of course, most have no choice. It's business as usual for everyone, even the blind beggar on the street corner. He stood before the intimidating tower, asking for alms from passersby until finally, the guards sent him away.

No surprise. That classy five star hotel was certainly no place for one such as himself. He after all represents the dredge of humanity, an unpleasant effect of the advanced times. The unemployed has risen in the First world countries, mainly effects of the increased employment of artificial intelligence to cut down labor costs. Even so, one cannot help but think that maybe those inside are trapped deeper in the quicksand of human misery, their suffering more than physical.

Keiko watched as Yusuke looked around. She winced as a hand grazed past the wine glass, accidentally tipping it. Atsuko got it in time.

"Sorry," he said, rather sheepishly. "Things keep on getting knocked over." He removed all breakable objects in his general vicinity.

"You're pretty jumpy," Keiko remarked. "Don't tell me you're still not used to these functions."

Yusuke looked guilty. "I usually slip away after the business meetings. I don't stay around for the socializing." He frowned at the assortment of silverware set in front of him. He picked up a small fork. "What am I suppose to use this one for?"

Keiko grinned. "I wonder if they set miniature chopsticks on traditional Japanese dinners."

"Cute but nonsensical." He noticed his mother's silence. "Even, okaasan here isn't used to these stuff."

"Oh I am," said Atsuko. "I just don't join in much anyway."

"Heh," said Yusuke. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Take this as training.  That's why your fath- I mean Mamurou sent you."

Mamurou was Atsuko's husband. She had only married him when Yusuke was already 23. She had raised him by herself and it wasn't easy. She was quite lucky, marrying a big time millionaire like him.

It's not that Mamurou and Yusuke don't get along. They're in good terms, just like real father and son. But Yusuke never calls him father. 

Mamurou was also Yusuke's mentor. Aside from the advises, however, he does nothing to intervene with Yusuke's dealings. Well, he did give the latter loan as capital for his business, but that's been paid for years ago. On a whole, Yusuke's doing great.

"Mamurou-san's not coming?" asked Keiko. Of course, she too acquired the habit of calling her father-in-law that way as her husband did.

"Nah," answered Yusuke. "He has some business to attend to. Actually, I'll be representing our restaurant chain and mom, the company."

"Oh, where's the entourage?"

"Around." Yusuke resumed his investigative staring.

"Well, there's lots of interesting people here, Keiko," said Atsuko. "There are famous celebrities married, or at least dating these businessmen. And then there's that red head." She said this pointedly, waiting for some reaction from the other two.

"Minamino Schuichi. The famous bachelor? He's coming, too?"

"Nah," said Yusuke. "I don't think so. He's not too sociable."

"That's a pity," Keiko remarked. "All the goods looks gone to waste."

"He looks girlish. Think he's gay?"

"Yusuke…"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Never met him."

"I think you should," advised his mother. "I've never met him either. For some reasons, Fate seems to be against our meeting…. He's a good friend of Mamurou."

"Well it is good to have connections. In the meantime…."

"I understand." Silence. "All the same, I think you should meet."

A smile crept on Keiko's face. "Why so persistent?" she asked.

A sly grin slid in place. "Well, of course I want to meet him too."

Yusuke grinned, too, in spite of himself. "Naughty, naughty, okaasan."

In an exclusive subdivision housing some of the country's riches and most famous people, the guards are busy making their rounds. By no means, are these neighborhoods scantily protected. The human security guards are their for unsaid reasons despite the presence of electronic security systems. One, it helps greatly in reduction of jobless individuals, and two, it comforts people to have someone warm and living to protect their homes. Besides, there were people paranoid enough to think robots and computers will one day take over the planet.

All the same, though it brings food on the table, scouting was hardly a favorable thing to do. Putting aside the fact that midnight was nearing, it was also snowing pretty moderately. It's cold and dark with only an occasional street light. One can't help but cast an envious look at the occupants of those snug heated homes.

One of the houses here was owned by Toyotomi Mamurou, the millionaire. Right now, only the baby-sitter and the two children are present. Mr. Toyotomi moves around much due to the nature of his work. Mrs. Toyotomi, aka Atsuko, favored this house among others and called it "home". The nanny, of course,  wasn't strictly a nanny but Atsuko's all-around live-in assistant.

Jody was in the den, the incandescent lamps turned down low. She was resting on the couch, her socked feet tucked underneath her. Looking quite comfortable in her position, draped with a knitted shawl and cradling a mug of hot chocolate, she stared at a picture. 

At first glance, it appeared to be a picture. It's not. Well, one can say it's a collection of pictures. It's produced so fast that the brain interprets them as a chain of continuous movement. Right, it's a television, a flat one hanging on the wall, above the blazing fire place. It's border was customized to have the style of those old carved frames, elegant and in a way, antique. It complements the coziness of the room.

Upstairs was a different case. At least, it was for Khryseis, peeking out in the darkness. They didn't have the fireplace that offered warmth and raised spirits. They had the convenience of electric heaters.

Khryseis's bed was at least three meters away from Yutaro's. She watched him carefully, noticing his repeated tossing and turning with relief.

"Hey," she earnestly called in a whisper. "You awake?"

Yutaro emerged from the beneath the mass of blankets. "Yeah," he said. "I can't sleep. Jody turned off the night light."

"I don't think she did."

"What?"

"Look it's on again." They both looked at the direction of the automatic light sensitive lamps, old but still reliable. It was 'on' alright but it flickered out soon after.

"It must be the electricity or something."

"Not it isn't," murmured Khryseis. "Yutarou…"

"Hey, you're supposed to be my oneechan!" He was angry but there was a frightened edge on his voice.

"What's that?" gasped Khryseis.

The both looked. There they were. Two red circles pulsated in the dark. It neared closer, and closer, and closer and….

CRASH!!!

The etched crystal broke into a thousand pieces. The three just stared at the remains of the wine glass on the table. Shocked, none of them spoke about the seemingly spontaneous destruction of the glass, watching as it's former contents stained the cloth red.

Atsuko jumped off her seat in a flash. She had a wild scared look about her, which made her two companions rise as well.

"Okaasan?" asked Keiko. 

"What's wrong?" demanded Yusuke.

"We have to go home," Atsuko gasped. "The children…"

"Because of the wine glass?" Yusuke waved her away, pulling the her and Keiko with him as the waiter came to fix the mess. "It's just paranoia."

"How do you explain that?" countered Keiko. "I have a bad feeling, too."

"This superstition shit is stupid." Yusuke scowled. Even so, he glanced at his watch uneasily. "Well, it's a little early but we've been here for a while anyway. And this thing's dragging. We should go." 

The press were bustling with energy unique to their kind. 3G phones at hand, they were ready to pounce on every celebrity, tycoon or politician who passed by. This one of the annual occasions where the country's glitz, glamour and business people gather. Of course, it was a bomb of a happening in the media world.

Toyotomi Atsuko, wife of the oil king, has just left with his son and daughter-in-law. Toyotomi Mamurou was one of the richest people in Asia, owning the few remaining oil companies as leading motors have shifted to hydrogen for fuel. Mostly commercial and industrial purposes require petroleum nowadays.

As a make-up for the loss, one of the press' favorite subjects came. He was dressed in basic all-black suit, custom-made by a world-renowned Milan-based designer. His carmine hair was tied back and a gold-rimmed pair of spectacles perched on his nose. Upon catching sight of the green-eyed Minamino Shuichi, a stampede broke out among the journalists.

Kuwabara, Hiei and the rest of his entourage tried their best to fend of the mob.  They both complained about why they have to go to this gathering. They were losing precious time. 

The ever-smart Kuwabara suggested using Hiei's Jagan. The latter merely insulted the former, explaining nothing about the Yusuke's protection from detection through supernatural means. 

Kurama justified his decision as hitting two birds with one stone. They can finally talk to Yusuke _and_ at the same time, he can make his appearance in this party, however minimal.

Hiei nudged his friend. "Business first before those sissy flatteries," he muttered.

Kurama nodded. He greeted a few comrades of his, and after a brief exchange of pleasantries, which made Hiei roll his eyes, he asked for Mr. Toyotomi. Of course he didn't come. But they just also found out how narrowly they missed their target.

"Let's go," said Kurama, rushing out of the ballroom, dodging the reporters rushing towards him.

"Where are we going?" asked Kuwabara as they scrambled down the stairs. 

"The local Toyotomi rest house. Yusuke and his family are there."

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I am an extremely rich man with the latest technology at my disposal." They rushed out of the building. "Hurry up. We might be too late."

"Where's Hiei?"

"We'll be faster on foot," he said, appearing behind Kuwabara. "Will you be able to keep up?"

"Are you insulting me again, fire elf!?"

"Guys," said Kurama in irritation as he slipped on a trench coat. "Not now."

  
         Yusuke waited impatiently as the chauffer drove down the neighborhood at the prescribed speed, his uneasiness escalating to worry as they pulled up the driveway of the dark house.

"It must be the fuse," said Keiko, attempting to answer the unspoken inquiry.

They all got out of the car, approaching the door of the house rather cautiously. 

"Jody?" called Atsuko. "Are you there?"

Yusuke was about to knock, knowing the manual locks have been enabled due to the supposed power failure, but the door swung open by itself. They entered the house slowly.

Keiko felt something crunch underfoot. 

_Glass?_ she thought.

"Yusuke-" she started.

Yusuke was at the moment occupied. He sensed something in the air. A very familiar scent.

"The smell of blood," he whispered, turning to the others, a horrible expression on his face. Then he ran.

"Oh my-" said Atsuko. "The children."

They scattered through out the house yelling for the children. Presently, Yusuke stumbled over a prostrated body on the floor. It was Jody, bleeding from a blow in the head.

"Call an ambulance!" he yelled. "Call the police!"

From upstairs, a scream was heard from Keiko. 

"They're gone!" she wailed. "The children are gone!"

]Yusuke practically flew up to the second floor. Atsuko was already in the nursery, the wireless phone clutched tightly in her hands. Keiko was on the floor probably starting to faint.

They really were gone.

Note: He he… The delay wasn't my fault. ^^V (as if somebody's waiting ^.^) Anyway, this is definitely gonna shift away from the Hook plot from here on. Comments, complaints, suggestions! TY


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not my property. I'm just borrowing it to blow steam.

Chapter 3

The Jaganashi arrived just in time to hear a woman scream. At that same moment, they all realized that they were too late. 

Soon enough the place swarmed with police. Jody was wheeled to an ambulance and whisked to the nearest hospital. Meanwhile, Keiko had finally calmed down on her hysterics and Atsuko had recovered from her faint. The authorities began their investigation, searching the house for evidence. The inspector was currently interrogating Yusuke. 

Amidst the spectators that gathered behind the yellow lines, three men huddled and conferred on the latest turn of events. 

"So we really are too late," said Kurama slowly. 

"We were slowed considerably by a bumbling fool," observed Hiei none too tactfully. 

"Hey!" protested Kuwabara. 

"We should get out of here," said a voice outside their circle. "You guys are starting to look suspicious." 

The three turned to the speaker: Koenma. Apparently, he was even tardier than the three of them. Hiei was not forgiving. 

"You're late," he said severely. 

"It's not my fault," asserted Koenma defensively. "I had a hard time following you guys run around in circles." 

"What do we do now?" asked Kurama. 

"Don't ask me!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "You're the brains of this outfit." 

"I think we should wait," said Koenma. "The shock might be to great for them. Besides, they probably won't recognize us. I mean, they definitely won't recognize us." 

"Except for me," said Kurama. 

"Then we can make it appear you're just visiting them for business reasons." 

"This isn't exactly a favorable time to visit." 

"Yes but it's an excuse to cross the lines." 

"Do you think the guards would allow us entry?" 

"Oh, yes. They'll allow _you_ entry." 

Yusuke stared at the piece of paper before him. He ignored the deep sonorous voice of the policeman, letting the words filter through his brain, the meaning dispersing through the cortex. His attention focused on the said letter, his eyes tracing the well-formed characters, stylish, old fashioned, made by one who had studied calligraphy. 

To Yusuke, son of Raizen. This is in partial payment for your crimes. We hold those of your blood captive but what we want is your blood. Come and accept our challenge. We shall settle everything in combat. Till then. 

Lakashka, Emperor of Makai 

_Crime? What crimes? Why do they want my blood? What have I done that they involve my children_? He probed his mind for some rational reason behind that unspeakable crime. Nothing. His neurons refused to relinquish hold of any hidden memory he still retained. _This is madness_, he thought, his mind reeling in confusion, overwhelmed by the weight of the situation. Yes, all this was probably rooted to lunacy. Some crackpot capitalist-hater gang decided to kidnap some rich guy's kid to squeeze out some money and sweat, to ruin some random life. But why his? 

"Urameshi-san?" The voice finally succeeded in breaking into his thoughts. "Are you alright, sir?" 

"I'm fine," Yusuke said, taking in a big gulp of air to ease himself. "So what you're saying is we have to vacate the house." 

"Yes, sir," answered the cop. We're having trouble obtaining clues as of now. We have to work on it for a while. It's possible that black market technology has been employed in the kidnapping. As for the death threat, our officers will be at your disposal 24/7." 

"And my children?" 

The man shifted uncomfortably. "We're working on it. We've taken surveillance, searched for witnesses, even procured satellite pics." 

Yusuke nodded. He understood. Things like that weren't solved lightning fast. Those things took time. But this was not how human nature worked. Man's instincts involved spontaneous reactions. In emergency situations, adrenaline triggered a flight or fight response. 

The young man grappled with his instincts. _What should I do? I have to get out of here! Runaway. Search. Where? Anywhere_! Right then, he would have gone to the ends of the earth to find them. 

"Dammit," Yusuke cursed to himself. 

"Sir?" inquired the investigator. 

Yusuke waved him away. "Nothing." 

"Uh, we have a few questions, sir." 

He sighed. "Fine. Fire away." 

"Are you certain you don't know anyone of the name Lakashka?" 

"Positive. I've never heard of him. Nor of Makai and that Raizen person. And as far as I know, I've never committed a crime against the law or anyone for that matter." 

"This Raizen is referred to as your father." 

"Then it's obviously a mistake! Yes. This person has mistaken me for someone else and kidnapped my kids." He brought down his fist on the table with a bang. "My father's been dead for years and he's not called Raizen. Look at the records. Ask my mother if you like!"

The investigator backed off. He was about to try Mrs. Toyotomi but saw that she was not much better than her son, spaced out and staring.

"Lakashka…" she seemed to be mumbling.

The name rang a bell. No, more than that, actually. In Atsuko, it awakened a long forgotten nightmare. The door of oblivion has swung open with a vengeance after years of forgetfulness. Out came a wave of bitter memories, flooding her senses and overwhelming her, practically ripping apart her nerves. The only thing that prevented her from falling and flying apart was the Laws of Physics.

Keiko was oblivious to her surrounding. She was confined in her own world, sobbing silently in Atsuko's bosom. She had taken to crying, she who had previously always relied on her intellect. Now that her brain can make nothing out of what's happening, she surrendered to the primordial way of cushioning the effects of it:  a loving mother's comfort.

The tall young man spun around to face his companions.

"Listen," he said. "We must tell them now. Time is of essence. Any later and things will get complicated."

"It already is," muttered Hiei.

Koenma sighed. He did not deny the other's words. "Kurama."

"Let's go," replied the red-head.

They boldly crossed the lines, led by the kitsune. The police did see them and recognized Minamino Shuichi but instead of preventing their entrance, they welcomed them into the house. On their way to the den, where the victims' family gathered, Kurama took off the spectacles perched on his nose and the band that tied back his red hair. Having made the transformation, the owner of the house recognized him on the spot.

"Ku-" started Atsuko, rising from her seat. "I mean Mr. Shuichi."

Yusuke rose to greet the visitor.

"Minamino-san, I presume," he said. "We appreciate the visit but I'm afraid the timing is ill for busine-"

"Not to worry, Urameshi-san," said the unexpected guest. "I did not come to do business now, though another time might prove favorable. I have come to see Atsuko-san."

"Kaasan?" Yusuke was taken aback. "I thought you have never met Minamino-san."

"I said Toyotomi Atsuko never had the opportunity to meet Minamino Shuichi," clarified Atsuko as she approached the red-head. "I never said anything about Urameshi Atsuko."

Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, decided against it and closed his mouth again. He silently watched as his mother greeted the rest of the fray warmly and introduced them to the rest of the company, nodding once in a while to acknowledge the person being presented. He couldn't help but feel something; it was akin to wariness and distrust. Nonetheless, he chose to keep his counsel to himself.

The tall brunette cloaked in tanned leather apparently sensed his doubt. His companions parted to let him, the man Atsuko called Koenma, pass through. He approached Yusuke, a trace of a small sad smile lingering on his lips.

Yusuke stared at him at first, ignorant of what to do. Then, he offered his hand as a sign of civility, stating his name plainly.

Koenma warmly grasped the hand of the uncertain man before him, who once served him as a spiritual detective. Somehow, Yusuke felt the warmth of familiarity in the other's fingers and he relaxed. A little.

The man's smile grew enough to be visible. "Of course, I know you, Urameshi Yusuke," he said. "Very well, in fact. You don't remember me, definitely, but once you worked for me."

Yusuke stared at him blankly for a while. "But-"

"Ask no questions now, my friend. All shall be explained later."

The other relented, still confused. _I have a feeling I have met them all,_ he racked his head again for memories. _But from where? And when?_

Presently, he was brought back to earth by a very distinct, and again oh-so-familiar but forgotten snort. He turned around, seeing the short-black haired man, the one they called Hiei, reading the note left by the kidnappers. That's funny. Yusuke didn't notice his movement at all.

"Hn," said Hiei, flinging the letter down on the polished table, a disgruntled expression on his face. "It's sickening. That pathetic bastard has promoted himself to emperor." He noticed Yusuke gawking at him. "Long time no see, Ningen," he greeted. The other opened his mouth to acknowledge him. "Don't bother." Hiei waved him away. "I've forgotten about you too till lately."

"Shuichi has offered us his home for now," announced Atsuko to the room in general. "We will go there now."

  Yusuke just nodded, feeling drained. He didn't bother contesting his mother's will, knowing she would prevail anyway. He wasn't looking forward to staying in a hotel room anyway. He could already see himself emptying the room's mini-bar then moving on to one of the hotel bars to continue. Besides, there were things to ask, things to know. Somehow, he felt these men had the answers.

"The police forbade us to take anything from here to make it easier for them to investigate." Atsuko continued her instructions. "We will comply to that and bring nothing with us. Shuichi will take care of everything else."

Keiko watched wordlessly, understanding coming to her vaguely. These friends of Kaasan seemed very familiar, like figments of a forgotten dream. She listened disinterestedly, barely comprehending the conversation between the many occupants of the room. But she did understand one thing. This man, Minamino Shuichi, has volunteered to take care of everything. That made sense. He was so rich he'd be able to turn the world inside out until her children are found. Yes.  And Mamoru-san would make everything all right.

She was glad, too, that her husband's brash pride did not prevail. Help was something they'll never have too much of at the moment. But she worried for him, knowing his nature could be the one most cruel to him. She could almost feel it gnawing at him, torturing him with the knowledge the awareness of his own helplessness. 

Finally, with a sigh she stood up and limped towards him to at least try to give him some comfort. Yusuke met her halfway and enfolded her in his arms. She was wrong. 

It was he who provided her comfort.

For the benefit of privacy and peace, many of the rich and famous have some secret hideaway the press and fans don't know about. It may be sprawling estate in the countryside, a barn in the suburbs, an inconspicuous cabin in the woods, or even a normal everyday apartment unit. Minamino Shuichi, of course has his own and as expected, the place was as impenetrable as its owner.

Any unsuspecting traveler may stumble upon the tycoon's lair and be mislead to believe he has been transported to another country or time. An isolated side street branching from the main highway may seem uninteresting to you. A more adventurous person may find something surprising upon following this road. After a some meters of this jumbled forest, one will suddenly find oneself at the edge of a gorge. The cliff dipped down to a stream , its winding course visible from the great height. And smack in the middle of the unexplored mountainous wilderness below, a castle stood, barely noticeable in it's camouflage.

Kazuma Kuwabara, a simple and simple-minded man, mused with his thoughts as he sat in the book-clogged library.

"Hmmm," he muttered, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of maki.  "This place is like a mini Versailles."

The brunette, as tall but by no means unattractive, answered him with an eyebrow raised. "What to do you know about Versailles?" she asked, puffing on a cigarette.

Kuwabara smirked at his sister, glad for once to know _something_ they didn't expect him to know. "Oneesan," he said, rather haughtily. "Everybody knows what Versailles is. It's that big palace in Italy built by some king named Ludwig.'

"Dame." Shizuru shook her head empathically. "At least you looked at the pictures I sent you from Europe."

"I think you're referring to that fairytale castle in Germany," Keiko spoke up. "It was built by Ludwig."

"Right," said Shizuru. "Versailles is in France, baka. And it doesn't look a thing like this."

Yusuke listened quietly as his wife attempted to get acquainted with the other guests. He, on the otherhand, felt much too drained to make such an effort. In the mean, he took advantage of the moment to observe his fellow guests.

The woman his wife was talking to was called Shizuru. If he remembered the introductions right, she was the carrot-head's sister. That though was quite contrary to their appearance. The lady has straight shoulder-length light brown hair, while the man, Kuwabara, has bright orange and very curly hair. She moves elegantly while he treads on the carpeted floor awkwardly. On a whole, Shizuru was quite attractive and even beautiful in a cool subtle way. He, on the otherhand, was well, to put it bluntly, ugly. They're both tall though.

Now while those two siblings were arguing loudly over some trivial matter, these twins remained quiet in their own corners. 

_Wait_, thought Yusuke. _Twins? Where did that come from?_ He searched his memories. Nope nothing. He was sure none of them said anything like that to him. It must be their eyes that made him think they were related. They both had big red eyes, though the short man's was sharp and creepy, while the girl's, also small in stature, were timid and kind. There, however, was where the similarity ends. Yukina, the wife of that  man Kuwabara, had mint-colored hair and a demure personality to match it. Hiei had spiky black hair with a white starburst in front. His nature was dark and rather snappish. So they couldn't be siblings, right?

"Hell, I could always ask," he muttered to himself.

"What was that, Yusuke?" asked Shizuru.

"Uh, nothing. So where's Kaasan and Kurama-san?"

"That's Shuichi-san, dear," corrected Keiko nonchalantly.

The others however didn't dismiss the mistake so easily.

"Wait," said Kuwabara, wide eyed. "You called Shuichi Kurama?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Yusuke. "My brain's pretty scrambled right now, so excuse me. Wonder where that came from… Hmmm…"

"I don't believe we've told him about that," remarked Yukina quietly.

"He could have heard it from any of us," said Shizuru. She glanced at Hiei.

"Hn," he grunted. "I wouldn't call the kitsune by his name if I could help it and certainly not with his Ningen name."

Kuwabara and Shizuru exchanged quizzical looks. Yusuke and Keiko remained confused.

"What-" started Yusuke.

Shizuru smiled guiltily. "Uh," she said. "It's nothing."

Yusuke shrugged. "Okay."

Silence.

"So where's kaasan anyway?" asked Keiko. 

"She's gone with Minamino-san for some business she didn't mention," replied Yusuke. "Maybe there's news…." He shrugged.

"I hope so," murmured Keiko, her head hung down.

Before another awkward silence could ensue, Shizuru hastily resumed the cut conversation a little too gaily.

"So what's your _alma mater_, Yusuke?" she asked.

Yusuke, however, was distracted by something else. He was staring out the floor-to-ceiling windows, his mouth slightly open. Alarmed, the others turned to the direction of his eyes and almost laughed. At least, Kuwabara and Shizuru almost did. Yukina permitted herself a half-smile but Hiei retained his sour expression. Keiko gave a little shriek.

Blue ponytail bobbing in the wind, a girl astride an oar was hovering outside the window. To the Urameshis surprise, Yukina waved and Shizuru called out.

"What took you so long?" she said.

The specter or whatever grinned back and swerved down. A new spectacle neared as she disappeared out of sight. A brunette man zoomed after her, riding a cloud.

"Y-Yusuke…" stuttered Keiko. "Did you-?"

Yusuke nodded. "I must have drank much more than I thought I did," he muttered.

Before the others could reassure them that they were neither drunk nor schizophrenic, the specter herself barged in the room.

"YUSUKE! KEIKO!" she squealed. "I'm so glad to see you guys again. It's been so long! So how are you? I've been wanting to check on you forever so long. Not exactly like visit you or something. I mean like bend the promise a little, you know. Just a little peek on the surveillance video. But that prissy chump Koenma wouldn't let me!"

Keiko was clutching at Yusuke for dear life. Nearly fainting, she stared at the bubbly babbling creature before her. Yusuke merely gave her a blank look, his jaw loose on its hinge.

"Anyway," continued the woman. "My husband told me about your problem. Or rather, I forced it out of him and I came as quickly as I could. I'm really sorry, Keiko-chan, Yusuke-kun. We'll get them back! Time for action, ne Yusuke?"

She waited for some form of reply: a nod or anything. She got nothing though. Just a couple in their early thirties gaping at her in disbelief as if she was some ghostly apparition from another world. Er… They were not that wrong.

"Yusuke?" she repeated. "Keiko?" She turned to the others baffled. "What's up with them?"

"Those two Ningens just saw a freak outside floating ten feet above the ground," came the sardonic growl of Hiei. "Of course nothing's wrong with them."

"Oh."

"Botan no baka forever," declared Kuwabara, shaking his head.

"Hmph," said Botan. "Look who's talking."

Just then Koenma came in with a bang.

"Botan!" he said panting as furiously as he spoke. "What do you think you're doing?! You gave me quite a chase there. You know I hate riding that stupid cloud at such velocity! Why can't you just ride with me in a bigger one, _slowly_? It's not safe for you to ride your paddle in your state. What-"

He raised his eyebrows when he saw the Urameshis and turned questioningly at the others.

"They saw your mid-air goose chase," said Shizuru.

"I see," said Koenma. "Yusuke, Keiko, allow me to introduce my impossibly hard-headed wife. This is Botan."

"I-I-I…" choked out Yusuke. "Is- is she human?"

Everybody exchanged amused looks. Botan's face however flooded with disappointment soon after.

"You're right," she said to her husband. "They don't remember at all."

"We're sorry," said Keiko, finally getting hold of herself. "And it is nice meeting you. Again. Um.. but-"

"You were just flying outside in a broomstick like some witch!" continued Yusuke.

"Yusuke! …. I think that was an oar."

"Hell! Even Koenma-san here."

"In a cloud… So I wasn't hallucinating."

"No, you're not," said Botan, voice a little amused.

"Kami-sama!" exclaimed Yusuke. "I though Death was coming to get me!"

"Yusuke!" scolded Keiko. "Forgive my husband for his lack of manners, Koenma-san, Botan-san."

"Quite all right," replied the kimono-garbed woman. She rubbed her burgeoning belly absentmindedly. "I think I'll rest a bit, Koenma."

Koenma gave her an I-told-you-so look and led her to the sofa. Hiei graciously gave up his seat for the lady but kicked Kuwabara out if his.

Yusuke attempted to speak. "H-how do you explain that? Was that some sort of new technology?"

Kuwabara blinked. "What?" he asked back. "About Botan being pregnant? You have two kids yourself. You should know."

"Baka yarou!" Yusuke lost his temper, partly because of being reminded by his missing children. "I know how a woman gets pregnant! That was not what I meant."

"Oh. Koenma married Botan a year after you married Keiko. You weren't invited 'coz you had us promise not to see you."

"What?" Yusuke looked confused. "Look I wasn't referring to that. I mean-" He motioned sideways with his hands as if he was shooing flies away. "That-"

"That flying thing?" supplied a voice from the doorway.

"Kurama-kun!" crowed Botan cheerfully. 

"Hello, Botan," said Kurama. "And how's the princess?"

"I'm doing great. Koenma stop fussing! I'm fine."

Kurama laughed. "I see. It's the prince's who's problematic."

"Well, it's driving me nuts, too." Botan swatted Koenma away.

"Deal with it, Botan," he retorted. "You have bugged me for centuries running. Drink your own medicine."

"Minamino-san," said Keiko, befuddled. "Kurama. That's what Yusuke called you a while ago by mistake."

"That's my name, too. The same thing you two used to call me as well."

"Hello, Atsuko-san!" greeted Botan as Atsuko entered.

"My, my," said Atsuko brightly. "Hello, Botan. Looking good. First child?"

"We're hopeful." Botan looked a little sad. 

"Let's hope for the best."

"Kaasan?" said Keiko. "Is there news?"

"I'm sorry, daughter, but no."

"Then more people should help!" said Yusuke, leaping out of his seat and pacing in front of the others. "What about the agency who found the prime minister's daughter?"

"Yusuke." Atsuko sat down tiredly. "Practically the whole world has been alerted and coordinated for a thorough search. It's routine for them, darling. Let's trust the authorities. Mamoru is maximizing the resources."

"Mamo-san? I should be the one taking care of that. I mean, Mamo-san has his own stuff to do and we're causing inconveniences."

"Since when has his grandchildren been an inconvenience for him Yusuke?"

"I didn't mean-" Yusuke dropped back his seat, sighing. "I'm sorry mother. It's just that I feel so helpless. Dammit."

"Patience."

"Patience. What a joke. What about the investigation?"

"Nothing, Yusuke," said Shuichi/Kurama. "Nothing turned up. No fingerprints, no hair samples. There's nothing in surveillance videos or even in satellite pictures.  It's as if somebody just appeared in the house, grabbed the children and disappeared."

"Just because there's no physical manifestation, doesn't mean there wasn't a crime." Yusuke stomped his feet in frustration. "I mean, what about new technology? Discoveries and inventions are popping out constantly and people can hardly keep up with the pace of change and all."

Kurama patted Yusuke in the back sympathetically. "We're not dealing with technology here."

"And that's why you're the one who could really help yourself," said Koenma.

"What-"

"We're dealing with supernatural forces. We can help too. We're not exactly normal."

"Speak for yourself, moron," asserted Hiei.

"Well, we're all supernatural. So we're not _normal_ in your sense of normality."

"I'm confused," said Yusuke.

"You see, you're not so normal yourself, Yusuke. And it all starts on the fact that you're half youkai. Actually, it's rooted on you already died twice-"

"Excuse me," interrupted Yusuke. "Let me just clarify things. The only reason I'm even in here is because my mother absolutely trusts you. But all this crap about my being youkai or dead is just way over the top!"

Koenma cleared his throat. "Are you done now?" he asked. "Because if you are, I'd like to get on with my story."

Yusuke gave up. "Fine. What's there to lose anyway."

"Alright," began Koenma. "And please be reminded that I do not relish being interrupted.

"Once upon a time, about nineteen years ago, there lived a delinquent named Urameshi Yusuke."

"Delinquent?" repeated Yusuke. "I was not. I was just a non-conformist."

"Ahem. This delinquent loved fighting, neglected his schoolwork and generally caused trouble. One day, he cut class and while bumming around was killed in a vehicular accident. He was trying to save a boy from certain death by pushing him of the street.

"Because of that heroic deed, and also because it wasn't his official time yet, I gave him another chance."

"Eh?" said Yusuke, trying not to burst out laughing about the death part and all. "How did you get into the picture?"

"I was just going to get to that before you interrupted." Koenma directed a frown at him.

"Oh. Go on, then."

"I am Koenma Daiou, son of Enma Daiou, ruler of Reikai."

"Reikai. The place where the dead go?"

"Yes."

"So you are like not human. The prince of the dead… You don't look it."

"He's the paperwork person," said Hiei without humor. "What Ningen call a secretary."

"I process the _important_ arrangements for each human after they die," clarified Koenma stiffly. "And for your information, I have a hundred secretaries to order around."

"So you're Death? I mean you fetch souls that die and all that?" pursued Yusuke, half cajoling.

"That would be me," said Botan. "I fetched you when you died and assisted you afterwards. Don't you remember?"

"No." Yusuke gave her a queer look, still not taking them seriously. "You are all crackers. But maybe I'm crackers too. Whenever I think of death I always picture morbid things. I mean, a talking baby with that enormous head with a flat top. And then there's this big bonnet and a pacifier stuck on it's mouth. Weird. And he like yells and yells and throws tantrums and-"

"Y-Yusuke, I'm already married!" sputtered Koenma, chagrined. "I don't go by my toddler form anymore."

"Calm down," said Yusuke, slightly confused. "I'm just relating what I sort of see. You know, a mental picture."

"Would you do me a favor and just shut up? Keep your comments to yourself."

"What did I do?"

"Yusuke," said Keiko.

"Ok. Ok."

"Alright," continued Koenma. "Yusuke was revived by a kiss from his childhood sweetheart, Yukimura Keiko. After that, he had to work for the Reikai Tantei. He was teamed with Kazuma Kuwabara, his arch rival in school, and two criminals, Kurama and Hiei." He pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"What exactly did we do as Reikai Tantei?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, we go to missions," said Kuwabara.

"Mission? Like playing a trick on the principal? Or was it something illegal like a uh a pot session? What exactly?"

"Well, for example, we rescued Yukina from a gang…"

"You're getting ahead of the story!" yelled Koenma.

"We try to keep peace between the three worlds," answered Kurama. "Sort of like the police."

"Oh…" said Yusuke. "Odd. So we just fight and do such things? Really. I thought…"

"Honestly, Yusuke," murmured Koenma. "If you only knew how you were back then… I almost regret reminding you."

"That bad huh?" remarked Keiko. "So that's where Yutaro got his um… being genki."

"Yeah," replied Atsuko. "And Yusuke was worse. Exponentially worse."

"How the hell will this help me find my kids?" Yusuke asked again, irritated by the topic at hand.

"If you all just quit yakking, I'll get on to that!" exploded Koenma.

"All right, all right. Keep your cool man."

"There. You joined a tournament and won. So you inherited the powers of Genkai. Then, the next big happening was the Ankoku Bujutsukai. It's a tournament held here regularly with both humans and youkai participating. A little like Rome and it's gladiators. Basically, that's where you developed full use of your powers. Next you had to fight a renegade Tantei and you died. Well, you're human body-"

"Again?!" bellowed Yusuke.

"I said you died twice remember?" screeched back Koenma. "Now, sit down, shut up!" He huffed angrily, all red in the face. "All right. Yusuke's body died again but this time he was not revived by Reikai."

"But why?" interrupted Yusuke. "I seemed to have gotten the worse of the bargain. Didn't I have worker rights? Life insurance?"

"You didn't ask for it," muttered Koenma dourly.

"I can't believe I was that foolhardy."

"Ditto," said Hiei. "All the trouble you caused… Hn."

"Yeah!" said Kuwabara. "You made Hiei cry."

"I did not cry, you ahou!" said Hiei hotly. 

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"_You_ did, ahou!"

"Well, we were all upset beyond words," intervened Kurama with a laugh.

"D-uh," said Yusuke in bemusement. "Um. What about my death? Koenma-san I won't stop till it's explained."

"Fine, growled Koenma. "I'll explain as we go along. People, keep this under wraps. Let's just put it this way. We've bent the laws for your sake the first time, we couldn't do it twice, now could we?"

"Okay," agreed Yusuke willingly.

"Liar," muttered Hiei.

"Shut up!" said Koenma. "I'm in a hurry!"

"Hn."

"Anyway, we didn't need to. You resurrected by yourself. See, you're descended from a very powerful youkai. When you died the first time and underwent the trials and became resurrected, that youkai side of yours was discovered. You inherited those youkai genes but those genes were only expressed when you died the second time. So technically you _are_ dead. It's because of your youkai side you're alive."

Yusuke stared at him in shock. "I'm dead," he squeaked.

"Yep," said Kuwabara. "Couldn't believe it either. You were stone cold. No heart beat. Dead, man, dead. And then, there you  were again moving and fighting."

"Dead? I'm a zombie then!" 

"Zombie?" repeated Keiko.

"Didn't you notice?" asked Kuwabara. "I mean, don't you guys sleep together?"

"Shut up brother and keep your foot and mouth apart," snapped Shizuru, dealing him with a death glare.

"Anyway," pushed Koenma. "You became a very powerful youkai. You went home to Makai. You're father was a ruler in one of the kingdoms there. You managed to unite the whole Makai into a single government. Now there's this enemy who's basically mad at you and his name is Lakashka."

"Lakashka!" shouted Yusuke, shooting out of his seat. "Yes, him!"

"Yes. You're father is Raizen."

"Wha-?"

"This man is angry at you for things too complicated to explain."

Yusuke rubbed his eyes. "You know you haven't made anything clearer. You just raised more questions."

"Reason number one: I don't know the particulars. You're the one who only knows."

"Well, I don't! That's why I'm listening to this, remember?"

"That's what I'm saying! I'm trying to explain everything in a very shortened version of the story."

"All right. Fine. I'm sorry I interrupted again."

"Anyway this Lakashka threatened you and the rest of the world. He is actually intertwined with your past though I won't be able to elaborate right now.

"So after you defeated him, you decided to forget everything and asked me to do something about it."

"Oh good," said Yusuke. "So I did sue you."

Koenma sweatdropped. "Uh, yes, you can put it that way. Since we introduced you that kind of world, I decided to help you. Now, that says nothing about the government. They only decided to cooperate because they are afraid of you.

"We erased your memories, both yours and Keiko's. We concealed your presence by means of the Shroud of Calypso. Your presence cannot be traced, not even by the Jagan. But now, after thirteen years, the spell is weakening. Someone with great power is breaking down the shroud. They have found you."

"They…" echoed Yusuke.

"Yes. We have to erase your tracks as quickly as possible. You must leave Ningenkai at once. You are a danger to your surroundings and Reikai wants you out of this world at once.

"With the Shroud of Calypso weakened, you will be easily found by a being as powerful as you. You standout too much. In Makai, you will be able to hide more effectively. There are other powerful beings out there and you will not be detected easily. The Shroud will be sufficient to shield you from your pursuers."

"Makai… I'm a hunted man."

"Makai is where your roots are. You must leave for it immediately for the sake of your children."

"My children… How do I get them back? How, when I cannot remember?"

"Do we have to teach him how to fight and stuff?" asked Kuwabara interestedly.

"Do we have to recount everything to make him comprehend?" asked Kurama dismally. "If he doubts us, it'll be no good."

"This'll take a lot of work," muttered Hiei.

Koenma sighed. "I probably will get in trouble for this. I'm almost glad Yusuke doesn't remember. I have disobeyed the agreements. We agreed not to keep your life recorded unlike other humans. Also, it has been agreed upon that your memories were to be disposed. The first we have complied but the second one..."

"Good," said Yusuke. "Then you can return my memories to me."

"It's not that simple. We did not archive your memories. It has been hidden well to ensure no one can find out what you knew. It's all in Makai. Finding it would be the least of _your_ problems. Then you can decide what to do to rescue your children. I'm afraid you won't get much help from the central government. Lakashka has risen to power once again and is slowly gaining control of parts of the world. There is a civil war between those who want to return to the feudal states and those who wish to remain united. Makai has been plunged into chaos. If Lakashka gets his way, Ningenkai will soon follow."

There was a long silence.

Finally Yusuke spoke. "When do we live?"

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the subjects connected to it are properties of Yoshihiro Togashi and all the companies whose names I forgot and probably never knew anyway.

Identity

Chapter 4

"Keep still, will you?" demanded Khryseis.

"You're the one who's wriggling about like a worm," hissed back Yutaro, shoving her. "Scoot over!"

She gave out a tiny yelp. "Quit it! I'm slipping." 

"Oneechan! That's my leg. Don't pinch me."

"Well, stop pushing. It's already cramped as it is," she wailed. "I want okaachan."

"Shut up, ninny!" Yutaro clamped a clammy hand over her mouth. "Some big sister you are."

Khryseis wrenched free from his grasp. "You don't understand," she mourned. "This is an extremely unthinkable predicament for a heroine."

"Oh, cut your whining. You read too much."

"You are just a boy," she grumbled, miffed. "You should grow up to be a gentleman like otousan."

"Otousan… Think he'll come to get us?"

"Of course!" declared Khryseis, fiercely loyal. "He'll come and rescue us. He's brave and strong."

"He's just 'tousan," he muttered.

"What-"

"Shhh! Someone's coming."

Steady even footsteps gradually neared and then stopped. A thin line of light appeared in the blackness, slowly stretching to a rectangle the size of a man's berth as the door opened. Soft yellow light touched the whole room, reaching far into the dark corners. For the first time, the children were able to have a glimpse of their cell.

It was not a jailhouse as the imaginative Khryseis thought. It was merely a room, a very smart square-looking room. A magnificent room it should have been, what with the plush pillows and the sheer cloth draped about aristocratically. However, it seemed _too_ neat, or so thought the young girl.

Yutarou didn't think much of it. It was the sort of room that could land him in trouble with the adults. But he also saw that he and his sister did not need to cram themselves in their current position, precariously atop a wooden table. Still, neither of them moved.

A man stood on the doorway, holding aloft a queer shaped lamp of ivory. He entered, lighting other lamps around the room and then left, his smart boots tapping as he marched past them.

Then came a dark figure swathed in black, ghostly and almost maleficent. Khryseis breathed in relief a little later. He was at least a person, not some specter. But some person he was! Perhaps, he was not the evil kidnapper she feared. He certainly didn't look like it. He looked like a fair person, a mage of some sort. _He is handsome_, thought she. But she found his paper white skin creepy.

Yutarou didn't think much of _him_ either. To his sister's horror, he boldly called out to the man.

"Hey, excuse me," he said. "Aren't you gonna release us? The rope's hurting me."

The man merely chuckled, a soft distinct laugh that was neither cold nor warm, joyous nor mocking. With some unseen movement, he slid the door shut and proceeded to untie the two children. Yutarou immediately slipped off the table and sank on the divan beside it. Khryseis, on the other hand, remained frozen in place with indignant rage.

"Well, that was rude of you," she said icily. "When we get home, I would have father sue you."

For a while, the grass-green eyes peered at her without emotion. She wavered a little under the scrutiny, and she wondered whether she had yet again let her mouth overtake her mind. But then, the man laughed again, a hollow sort of laugh that sounded totally different from the first one. Before she could voice protest, he picked her up from the table and set her on her feet on the flamboyant oriental rug.

"It seems I do owe you two an apology, especially the young lady," spoke the man, his voice quite and calm, like the waves breaking upon a smooth shore. "Fair maid, forgive us for allowing such dishonor to come to you." He gave a stately deep bow that left the little girl blushing a little.

Still, Urameshi Khryseis she was and Urameshi Khryseis she would be. Rightful anger kept her head, prompting her to shake away her girlish imaginings. She nodded, her manner a little less curt than previously, and sat beside her brother.

"All right, mister," said Yutaro in a businesslike manner. "Where are we and why did you kidnap us?"

"Whatever gave you the notion that you were kidnap, sir?" replied the man.

"We're kids but we're not stupid." Yutaro rolled his eyes. "You got us wrong, mister. We were just staying in that house for the night. Kinda like charity from the kindly lady who owns it. We live in a little house in the slums. And we don't have money for you."

"Is that so?" He stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "I thought I got it right. Grandchildren of Toyotomi Mamoru. And the slums you were talking about. Such a poor place, that subdivision in that cramped city. Some poor place." His lips curled into a half smile. "My child, I did not kidnap you. I merely transported you here the most convenient way possible."

"Sure mister," said Yutarou, yawning boredly. "I love sacks. Very comfy."

"Where is here, exactly?" asked Khryseis. "Please, sir, so we could go home soon. Mom must be worried and Dad would get mad. He doesn't like us wandering away and talking to strangers and you are one after all."

"Duh, oneechan. Mister, ignore my sister. She's crazy. Just take us back home to our grandma's house."

"I am afraid not," replied the man quietly. "You have to stay with me for some time, children."

"Why?" demanded Khryseis. "We want to go home."

"Because your father a has a little errand and it won't do to have you running around and disturbing him. Later we will fix the arrangements on how you two will be fetched."

"That I can believe," muttered Yutarou. 

"No," said Khryseis, frowning both at her brother and their captor. "Dad won't ask strange ask men to grab us from our beds and steal us away. You lie."

"I never said your father requested it. We merely did him a favor."

"Some favor-" began Yutarou. But he stopped suddenly for no apparent reason.

"It's not as if he has any choice," continued the man as if he was never interrupted. "And neither do you."

Khryseis gasped and fell silent. Yutarou's eyes drifted towards the solitary window, past the billowing curtains and out into the pitch-blackness.

~~~~

He opened his eyes; brown orbs collided with green ones.

"Yusuke," said the owner of the latter quietly. "It's time."

The reply was in the form a grunt. Kurama rose to leave, allowing the man some quiet time with himself before things begin. But then, things had already begun. Things had begun long before they discovered them so.

Skeleton aching in several parts, Yusuke sat up from his hard bed. For some days running now, they had been forced to look upon the hard frigid earth for comfort, the tiny amount they were allowed. Yawning lazily, he gazed at their makeshift camp through scrunched up eyes. As usual, he was the last to rise. The others had already fixed their sleeping places. Except for one, of course. Yes, royalty was among them.

On the day they had set out, Yusuke had been glumly reflecting on how lavish he seemed compared to his two other companions. He was well prepared, having been briefed some days ago about their strenuous trip: a trusty backpack, a doggy old sleeping bag, a Coleman and other essentials. On the other hand, Kurama, despite all his riches, was merely carrying a small leather satchel and was garbed in faded jeans and light jacket. Hiei brought nothing at all! But then arrived Koenma Daiou. Yusuke's guilt was assuaged and he came to understand the others' decision to travel light.

Presently, Yusuke rose and folded up his sleeping bag. Koenma was first to awaken in most days, rousing the others soon after with all the racket he created. Apparently, something happened today, for the neat freak's portable automatically inflatable airbed was still unmade.

The shrill voice of the prince floated towards him, and with it wafted the wonderful smell of brewing coffee. Yusuke had been dreading the lack of coffee for the whole duration of their trip prior to their departure. Unknown to him, so was Minamino Shuichi, who had become something of a connoisseur of coffee. Were they all glad to find a "magic" brewer among Koenma's knickknacks! Even Hiei, who had accused his best friend of succumbing to slavery under a Ningen upper, was forced to eat his words bitterly.

"I told you to wait for me!" screeched the prince presently.

"I would have if you had gotten your lazy ass up early enough!" retorted an angry voice. Hiei's.

_Ah, the coffee again,_ decided Yusuke.

Majority of the day's share of squabbles, mostly between Hiei and the prince, concerned victuals. The prince was utterly convinced that he was being leeched off his resources. Hiei quite bluntly clarified on their very first day that this was, in fact, the only function of the blueblood. Koenma obviously had no problem with that (otherwise, they won't carry his stuff for him), for he was quite prodigal with other things. In fact, he shared everything- no, forced them all to take part. But the issue of coffee was a different thing. Or perhaps, it was Hiei that was the different thing…

Upon waking up on their first morning out, Koenma was already up and about prodding Kurama to make breakfast. Yusuke found this a little shocking and was dubiously anticipating a nice flop. But the wealthy man was a worthy cook, and thenceforth was established as the grub person.  The coffee, however, Koenma insisted on making himself. 

Hiei had then sniffed suspiciously at the black liquid. Coffee he knew, of course. But that drink was different. Was Reikai scheming to murder them all? Still, when he saw that none of the others were frothing in their mouths, or were having seizures, he consented to a tiny sip. And then a not so tiny sip. And another. And another. The poor aloof one had developed quite a fetish for Koenma's exotic Reikai coffee beans and the prince was not happy about it. By no means did he love his drink less; he jealously guarded it day by day.

"Liar! You purposely didn't wake me to snitch some coffee!" yelled Koenma. Yusuke could already see him shaking his fist at the smaller man through the low-lying branches.

"What's your problem?" yelled back Hiei. "You'll give us some all the same!"

"Yes, but there won't be any left if you keep on meddling. You poured a whole bag!"

"Now, now, Koenma," said Kurama, trying to appease him. "I thought you said money was no object? But if you like, I'll pay back all the expenses when we get back home."

"That is not the point! Wasting enchanted coffee beans is one thing, putting them on the wrong compartment is another. This is a very expensive wedding gift from a Ningen envoy!"

"I can for that, too."

"Are you kidding me?! Botan would kill me! And don't flaunt."

"Look who's talking," muttered Hiei. 

"Hey! _I_ do not flaunt." asserted Koenma.

"Yeah, you just boast."

"Why you-!"

Kurama shook his head and left the other two squabbling. He met Yusuke halfway and handed the latter a cup of coffee. 

"Take it," he assured. "It's safe."

"No monstrous baby would gobble me up?" asked Yusuke. "No extremely strong badly brewed coffee?"

"We've ran out of that." Kurama laughed. "And the baby is presently occupied."

"Hey, I heard that!" screeched a voice. 

"Sorry," said Yusuke with a shrug. "The image just keeps popping out of nowhere. No offense, Koenma-san."

"Sama."

"Eh?"

"It's sama. Koenma-SAMA."

"Don't do it," warned Hiei. "For the sake of your honor."

"Why sama?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm a prince remember?" said Koenma irritably.

"Okay. Whatever. Sure thing, Koenma-sama."

"YES!" Koenma whooped triumphantly. "Finally!!!"

"EH?!" Yusuke looked at the others quizzically. 

"He's very happy you called him 'sama'," explained Kurama. "You never did respect him. Or so he claims."

"Yusuke, I really prefer the new you. Can we abandon the search? I'm itching to go home."

"Home?" replied the other sharply. "And my kids?"

"He meant by himself," said Kurama. "We go directly to the rescuing so his presence won't be necessary anymore."

"Egoistic pig," added Hiei.

"Look who's talking!" snapped Koenma.

"Why not?" said Yusuke. "We can rescue my children first then return for my memories later."

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Hiei satirically. "You stupid Ningens usually sue people."

"Of course, Lakashka was already sued," said Koenma impatiently. "Otherwise, there won't be any action regarding that problem."

"The red tape bureaucracy is that bad?" said Yusuke.

"It is not _bad_," replied the prince defensively. "It's just extremely ordered."

"And what can that horseplay do?" said Hiei. 

"He was given permission to deploy the Tantei," said Kurama.

"The Tantei.  Of course. Who else?"

"The Tantei has failed. " the prince said quietly.

"But you're a prince," said Yusuke. "Surely you have people qualified to handle this kind of situation."

"The Tantei is the group responsible for such operations and they have failed."

"But don't you have a SWAT team or something?"

Koenma started in surprise. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" he demanded suspiciously. 

"What? Doesn't every nation have an elite fighting force? What more for a whole world-"

"Not every country does."

"But they do," said Kurama. "But Reikai won't extend its arm farther than it can reach."

"But my children-"

"He's not the one calling the shot's up there," said Hiei.

"Koenma-san?"

"Sama. Sad but true," Koenma replied grimly. "We must make do with what we have. As of now, you three are the most qualified."

"Hn," snorted Hiei. "So finally our absence has been felt."

Kurama smiled thinly. "You could almost say our skills are beyond that of the regular Tantei. We're over-qualified."

"And hardheaded," said Koenma. "I told you not to touch my coffeemaker."

"Here we go again," moaned Kurama. 

"Why are you mad anyway? Really?" asked Yusuke curiously. "You can't be so upset over that."

"Besides," said Kurama. "He interferes with your coffee-making every morning."

"Well, he has gone too far this time!" declared Koenma. "He cheated me!"

"Eh?!" said Yusuke. "Of what?"

"He cheated me! He purposely didn't wake me up this morning."

"And you feel cheated because of that?"

"Damn straight. I don't care about the coffee but his evil designs are insufferable. Grrr… Why am I surrounded by swindlers? I take a break from my father and I get stuck with _him_. Imagine! It was my turn to watch and he cheated me out of it."

"Watch what?" asked Yusuke.

"But I thought you hated watch duty?" said Kurama.

"Well, yes," sputtered Koenma. "But I still woke up late and my equilibrium has been destroyed. Duty is duty and Hiei's belittling me. I've enough of people belittling me! Do you think I'm not competent enough to do my duty properly you- you- You fire elf from hell!"

"Hn," replied Hiei. "I am not an alarm clock."

"Right. An alarm clock would have more wits! I over slept you fool. My biological clock is befuddled now. My schedule has been ruined!"

"Koenma," said Kurama. "The problem with you is that you're obsessed with schedule. We can't exactly keep a rigid one here."

"Well, the system in Reikai won't change for my sake. And I can't afford to lose time trying to readjust later when I get back."

"Loosen up, will you? You're too tense. At this rate, you'll work yourself to death."

"Do us a favor and drop dead already," said Hiei.

"This isn't some vacation!" fumed Koenma, though ignoring the fire youkai.

"Yes, but take advantage of it anyway. Besides, you need all the rest you can get right now. We don't know what will happen next."

"Hmph," declared Koenma dogmatically. "Whatever you say won't work."

"Okay, okay," said Kurama with a sigh.

"Let him die," said Hiei nonchalantly.

"Don't be presumptuous," snapped the prince of the dead. "I decide who dies or lives, not you!" 

"Won't you two stop?" asked Kurama incredulously. "Ever?"

Yusuke just kept his peace.

~~~~

The house had never been before quite as filled as it was then. Ironically, it had never been as quiet either. Right now, even the servants found themselves unable to engage in their usual chatter. The occupants of the house, solemn and withdrawn in thought, held a spell over the surroundings. Minamino-san had that effect sometimes when he's brooding too much. But today, there was a sort of poignant sadness mixed with the tranquility.  It was even worse at night time. 

"Are the children asleep already?" asked Yukina, her soft voice almost swallowed by the large room.

Kuwabara nodded and gratefully sank on the sofa.

"I'd sure miss Kurama's couch," he said ruefully. "Can I keep this when we leave?"

There was an uncharacteristic stillness before another voice piped up in answer.

"Probably," Botan said, looking up from the paperwork she insisted on doing. "In exchange for a number of grands."

Even her cheerful voice died away into the bleakness, as if absorbed by the thickness of the books crammed in the floor-to-ceiling shelves.

"Wah…" groaned Kuwabara, just for the sake of filling the void. "I'm dead tired."

"Now, now," said the tinkling voice of his wife in jest. "My babies aren't that hard to manage."

"Babies?!" wailed her husband. "They remind me of… Aurghh!! I won't say it."

"Of what Kuwabara-kun?" asked Atsuko testily, eyes smiling beneath the hair hanging across her face. 

"Of little Hiei-kuns," finished Yukina, smiling openly. "He told me once."

Shizuru and Botan exchanged knowing glances, and then laughed out loud.

Kuwabara sputtered, enraged with himself. "I was just mad at the triplets that day," he clarified. "Really mad that- that- the comparison just popped out! Ugh. They drove me crazy!"

The others laughed a little, but soon after the silence settled again.

"Same is true with Yutarou and Khryseis," spoke up Keiko quite suddenly. "They dove me crazy… Still true now, I guess."

"Oh, Keiko…" said Botan sadly.

She smiled, trying to hide the pain. "I'm fine."

Shizuru, who had been perched up a ladder searching for books, grabbed a last one hurriedly and came down at once. She marched to the sofa nearest the lamp. Glowering, she kicked Kuwabara out of it.

"Take that you insensitive oaf," she huffed. "Anyway, Keiko-chan. They'll be back with your kids. It's just been three days anyway. Yusuke is one tough guy. A real one, too, mind you. Not like this one." She pitched one of her books on the prostrate form of her brother.

"Itai!" he said miserably. "You're just like the rest of them. All of you belittle me. You have no right! I could have proven that I'm still the greatest. Hu hu hu…"

"Greatest what? Greatest dumb ass?"

"Anata," said Yukina, still a little bewildered by their martial sibling relationship despite the many years she has known them. "Sit here." She pulled him beside her.

He sighed as he dropped beside her. "I really love these seats." He suddenly stood up again, shaking his fist in the air. "I shouldn't be here! I should be them having the adventure of a lifetime. Who says I'm too old? Yusuke and Kurama are just as old as me!  And Hiei's hundreds of years old. They left me again, Yukina-chan. They left me again!"

"And here we go again," muttered Shizuru. 

"Do you remember? I woke before any of them. Heck, I was up before dawn. I had everything packed and then they just locked me up in the garage! Unfair… UNFAIR!"

"SHHHH!!!" said the others in unison. "The kids."

"Right." He continued after a short pause. "They could use my help. I'm not useless!"

"We know you're not," said Botan with a sigh. "That's why they left you here."

"Again?"

"You ought to be flattered because they're leaving behind everyone they love under your protection," said Atsuko.

"Me?" squeaked Kuwabara. "That's right. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Hmph," remarked Botan. "It's times like this I start doubting Koenma's love."

"Why? 'Coz he loves his job more?"

"No," said Shizuru. "Because he left his eight month pregnant wife with a stupid imbecile like you!"

"You, too, Botan?" gasped the poor carrot-head, flabbergasted. 

Botan laughed. "Of course not," she said. "Koenma isn't really more confident of Ningenkai hospitals than of Reikai ones. He's just more worried about his scheming father. You know Enma-sama. And have you forgotten? Keiko-chan is a doctor. She specializes in delivery of babies."

"Oh, I see," replied Kuwabara. "But it's still not fair. I've been cheated!"

"Why are you so bent on going anyway?" Botan wrinkled her nose. "It's not as if you can match with those folks out there. I mean, you'd get creamed!"

"Want me to just ship you home on a coffin?" asked his sister boredly. "If that's all you want to experience, I'd like to offer my services. And I'll beat you up, too, whether you like it or not."

"What's Makai like?" asked Keiko.

"It's like here, I guess," said Kuwabara with a shrug. "Yukina-chan came from there."

"Yukina-chan?"

"She's a youkai," said Botan. 

"I see." Keiko nodded thoughtfully. "Is it that awful out there?"

"Not everywhere," answered Yukina. "It's like Ningenkai. It has different colors and shapes. Sometimes, it's almost the same. There are nice place, and horrible places. There are dangerous places and safe ones. Just as with people, there are bad and good youkais."

"Oh," said Keiko. "Can they easily move from one place to another? I mean, can the beings traverse between the different worlds?"

"There are times, yes," said Botan. "After Yusuke, set up the central government, the place became more organized and they started cooperating with us. But then Lakashka came and destroyed that order. The old partition allowed some youkais to pass willingly but the one now doesn't so they force their way through it."

"So what do you think?" Keiko finally asked. "Are my children safe?"

At first, she got silence for a reply. Botan thought hard for a while, finding her gaze inevitably drifting towards her friend's direction. Keiko looked so resigned yet so anxious; Botan found that she couldn't lie, just like nineteen years ago when she had to cover the men for the Ankoku Bujutsukai. 

Botan lowered her eyes sadly. "I don't know," she whispered.

"They're alive," supplied Shizuru as a matter-of-factly. "I'm sure of that, at least. Lakashka wouldn't harm them. He doesn't work that way."

"Lakashka is a wily creature," said Botan darkly. 

"Precisely."

"You mean he has other plans?" asked Kuwabara.

"Other plans?" repeated Shizuru crisply. "How can you say that? In the first place, dear brother, we don't know his plan."

"It seems to me, you all know Lakashka," said Keiko. "Except for me. Who is he really? Have you met him?"

"Yes."

"But before he came to trouble us did you know him? How did he become angry at Yusuke in particular?"

"I did," said Yukina. "I had met him in one of my travels. He inquired about some one. He had been so different then."

"And I," came the voice of Atsuko distinctly. 

"Kaasan?" gasped Keiko. "I meant, before the incident years ago."

"Yes," replied her mother-in-law calmly. "I meant that as well. And I think it's time I should tell you. Part of it, at least."

"W-what? A part of the story? Oh, please do!" Keiko faltered at the thoughtful look in Atsuko's face. "That is, if you want to."

"Do you remember, Keiko? Fifteen years ago. That fateful day… You saw me sober and in a business suit and all, heading for a new job. You had the shock of your life."

"Shock? Sober? Why shouldn't you be? And you always had the same job. That's how you met Mamo-san. You got promoted."

"So they have erased that part of your memories as well." She nodded. "I see. Very well. I shall start…"

~~~~

Her head ached like hell.

"Last price? That's way over the top! I bought one last week at nearly half the price."

Still, she had to feed herself. Feed? What for, to live? Really. Was it that pressing a concern?

Never mind. It was a rule of thumb in the market to arrive early. The day's catch were always shipped early and every shopper yearned for the freshest seafood. As it was, she was already late; some of the in-demand products had been already sold out. On top of it all, the jostle and din of the crowd, was the persistent hammering of her skull. Dammit.

She had probably overdid herself last night. Yusuke was away, anyway. There was hardly any reason for restraint. Restraint? People who knew she actually limited herself every time she went on a spree would probably laugh. A good thing there were no such people. Yusuke, for one, wouldn't believe anyhow.

"All right, I'd take it," she said with a sigh. She could have probably gotten a lower bid but she just didn't feel like haggling at the occasion. 

"We appreciate your business!" replied the tenacious old man cheerily.

With another sigh, and then a wince and a stifled oath, she trudged for home.

Look at her squandering her inheritance. She had to start being careful or she might finish it all off. Yusuke would start college soon but that was no problem. Her parents were organized, smart and prepared. Always. They kept a trust fund for her son.

At first, her parents helped her cope - financially, emotionally, physically- despite being the "prodigal progeny" that she was. But that was eighteen years ago; her parents were dead now. She had no will or strength to run the company they left. Even until now, she, who was a score and a half old, could not help but feel orphaned.

She smiled to herself ruefully. _I wonder,_ she thought. _Perhaps, Yusuke feels more orphaned than I ever had felt and he has a mother at least… A poor excuse for a mother, but a living one nonetheless._

Indeed, a poor mother she was, just as poor a replacement her inheritance was of her parents. No. She wouldn't deplete her wealth until fifty years from now; her share was also put into a trust fund. But even a hefty monthly allowance wouldn't be able to support her ravenous appetite for alcohol. That's why she had to drag herself daily to her measly-paying nine-to-five job. It was boring and monotonous but at least it brought food on the table and allowed her to go on drinking binges every night. And also, it served as some tiny reassurance that she still had the semblance of a mother to her son. 

Atsuko finally arrived in the apartment building, and started the long trek up the several flights of stairs she had to climb to reach home. The apartment was fairly recent for her; it never quite felt like home. She missed her old home, the one Taka slaved for, the one consumed by a fire fanned by the intense heat of summer, the one that almost took with its ashes her most important possession.

Even as she reached the landing of the floor where her apartment was, she already sighted the men standing before her door. Puzzled, she immediately racked her head of the possible identities of this people and their reason for coming there.

Bank people? No, she just spoke with her lawyer a few days ago and he always dealt with bank people. Had she forgotten to pay for electricity? For the cable? For water? Of course, not. There were people paid to do those things for her, otherwise they would have long been turned out into the streets what with all the things she forgets whenever she's drunk.

_Speaking of drunk…_

The police then?

Oh boy… What _did_ she do last night? She was pretty sure it was nothing extreme, whatever it was. Not worse than usual, anyway.

_Now, what could possibly be…He's such a troublemaker and he hasn't answered my letters recentl-_

Fear suddenly arrested her thoughts.

_Kami-sama! It can't be Yusuke-_

Blood pounded loudly in her ears. Still she managed to walk normally towards her door.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" she said as calmly as she could. 

The men in uniform black suits bowed to her and cleared her way. Only one was left on her way.

_I know him… That plain drab hair. That kind frank face. Those silent gray eyes._

She gasped. 

"You-"

Her groceries clattered to the floor.

"Yes, me," the man replied solemnly. "It has been long enough, Urameshi Atsuko."

To be continued. 

Note: I didn't want to stop there but the chapter's getting too long and I couldn't cut it anywhere else. Anyway, I've seen the whole YYH anime series but I never read the manga. Plus the dubbing where I live is pretty crappy. So, I don't really know any hard facts about Atsuko and Yusuke's dad and their past and all. I'm making it all up as I go along. And no, that statement was not a spoiler… Errr, but maybe _that_ one was.  Never mind. . Anyway, I'm warning you people if your particular about accuracy and stuff. ^.^


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the subjects connected to it are properties of Yoshihiro Togashi and all the companies whose names I forgot and probably never knew anyway.

AN: Gomen for the delay. Here's more, minna, though not much…

Identity

Chapter 5

"That was the day," said Keiko suddenly.

"You remember?" asked Shizuru in surprise.

"Yes, somehow I do." Keiko strained her mind, remembering. "It's a misplaced memory I have. I remember I visited you one day after being dismissed early from school. On the way up, I met a group of men. Then, when I saw you, you were upset. But you weren't crying. The next day I visited you again and at four in the afternoon you were still in bed. Your eyes were all red and puffy as if you've been crying all night. I don't understand why I have a memory of you like that and I can't place it anywhere. There's another where you are also crying but this was in a room full of people and you were drinking booze."

"That last one. I think that was in Yusuke's wake," said Kuwabara thoughtfully. "I hardly remember it because I was kinda upset that time, too. So was Keiko."

"But… I don't remember any of that." Keiko shook her head. "I still find it hard to believe."

"You couldn't have been crying over Yusuke the other time," Botan said to Atsuko. "He was in Makai at that time."

"Actually, I was," Atsuko said. "But not because of him alone."

"It was because of that old friend…" said Yukina.

"An old friend, yes. But not that one. This story I haven't told you yet."

"Let's just hear this last one, please?" said Keiko. "Then we can stop for the night."

"Okay," gave in Atsuko. "I'll tell you about my other meeting."

~~~~

A spectrum of colors scintillated on the smooth expanse of glossy black. Bouncing on polished surface, the lights dissipated into the semi-darkness, into the chaos of shifting bodies and the shadows of the motionless inanimate objects. Some shafts strayed to the sparkling crystal, thus also projecting the array of colors on the clarity of the wine glass, as well as the sharp blood-red color of her drink. She, Atsuko, had actually ordered a cocktail drink.

Hell. She couldn't afford to keep doing so. The same price paid for one glass could be paid to down a few bottles of good old beer. It was simply not cost-effective.

Atsuko lazily focused her gaze on the young girl onstage as she took a dainty sip from her drink. She wrinkled her nose and directed a glare at the performer's direction, as her voice soared a few notes off-key. For the heck of it, she also directed one to the glass she was clutching, and gulped down the contents in one swig.

Al Mintaka was here. He has returned after such a long time. But what use was the girdle without the sting of pearls to hold? That string had snapped a long time ago, spilling the organic gems, allowing them to scatter into the abyss of empty space. The Belt of Orion, that great hunter in the sky, was then unclasped and released, the girdle with all its contents. The Belt of the Hunter disbanded a long time ago. 

_Taka is dead._ Atsuko's mind bleakly declared. _You know that as well as I do!_

Yes. Alnilam died a long time ago. How can he not know that? Sure, he was away the time it happened but there was no way the news didn't reach him. Besides, did he actually think Taka had simply severed his ties with his best friends and continued living an obscure existence? Her parents didn't disown her for that long because they didn't persist to hide anyway. They accepted her when she came back even though she, their sole daughter, eloped with a self-proclaimed juvenile delinquent and local troublemaker. Taka was not a coward. He wouldn't have died if he was. He wouldn't…

_That baka!_

"Takaneshi no baka," she muttered aloud. Bleary eyes turned down to the cavernous mouth of the rummer: empty. Not a drop left. "Hey!" Her voice was nearly drowned by the din of the living night. "Barty, another one of this. I like it. Give me some more!"

"Atsky-chan," remarked one of her friends. "I didn't know you order ladies' drinks. I thought you prefer the hard stuff."

"Che. I could be as high classy as any of those clowns!" Atsuko boasted with a laugh. The others giggled along then resumed their talk of street gossips and the latest buzz in showbiz. At least they left her to herself, by herself, with her thoughts. 

_Do you know, Taka? _ she thought. _I think I'm almost as stupid as you. I still miss your insanity. I really still do. That's why I still drink like a goddammned sailor._

An alcoholic consumption that huge was indeed unsavory and inappropriate for one such as her. Years ago, when a young girl first came to taste ale, she was the spectacle of the rabble. But nobody ever took advantage of her drunkenness. She was strong enough to survive the tragedy of her young life; she was definitely strong enough to tackle the elements of the night. 

Whoever said she was dependent on alcohol? Well, she wasn't that pathetic. She drank by choice not compulsion, because she needed to preserve the memory of Taka. It was all for Taka. Not to forget him but to remember him. Remember him forever…

It's stupid how some track her every move, her lifestyle. How dare they ask her to go to therapy! Why should she pay a fortune to forget, to fool herself into believing self-feeding lies, to strengthen the walls of her illusory castle? Who ever said she wished to forget? She desired no such thing. She would not forget Taka. Not Taka. Not ever…

Atsuko deftly splayed her fingers on the fine rim of the glass. Shifting pressure from one finger to another slowly, she tilted her glass dangerously halfway, never letting it fall but rolling the bottom by its edge. She stared as the liquid inside flowed, creeping on the transparent side.

"You know, ladies," she suddenly spoke, referring to no one in particular. "That thing they say about booze is so not true."

"Really, Atsky-chan?" said the one whose neck was entwined with a fluorescent green boa. "What _about_ booze?"

"When I was much younger, I thought it was true. See, that's why I'm so good at it."

"Oh yeah," exclaimed another one. "I'm so jealous of your drinking prowess. Ohohohoho!"

"They say booze can take your pain away." Atsuko gave a hollow laugh. "But that's the stupidest thing on this friggin' planet!"

"Hear! Hear!" said a drunk redhead. "To hell with headaches and hangovers! It almost takes the fun out of night happenings. But it's worth it right? It's worth it!"

"Oh, it's not so bad, Atsky-chan," said the boa girl, er… guy. "But you drink soooo heavily. Oh, but you're still sooo cool, gal! You don't let it cramp your style." He pouted. "I'm jealous of you, too, dah-ling."

"I heard you should drink fruit juices the morning after," suggested a green-haired woman. 

"Tea might be good. What do you think?"

"But coffee can make you barf!"

"Ahh, none of those will work," said the red head. "Why not party all day, all night? No hangovers will stop ye."

"Oh honey, I can't afford that!"

"Yes," agreed a pink-faces, pink-haired person. "My sweet sugar cane-y popsy is sooo demanding nowadays."

The rest of the discourse of sugardaddies and financial matters died away as they approached Atsuko's ears. A steady sort of droning, almost incorporeal, for there was no apparent source, came to engulf her. Drowning in the quasi-silence, she sank into the sea of her own thoughts.

_It's so fun. It's so happy here. I don't have to crumple in one corner and cry. I don't have to wear that abominable mask I have come to abhor. I don't have to smile that half-smile, that forced smile of reassurance. I don't have to strain my jaws locked in that frozen position. I don't…_

People came there to forget. For some, to forget and numb the pain. For others, to forget everything. But no. You cannot easily forget. The source would always remain, even if you ignore it, unless something was done about it. As for the pain, the same thing goes. It can be dammed up for a few hours, a few stolen moments of oblivion and ecstasy. But the time will come when you have to awake and when you do, the pain would come crashing down again. It would hurt worse than ever at that sudden onslaught. The intensity would be overwhelming; the pressure built up behind that dam has collected great energy to unleash horrendous pain. But at least…

_Nobody'd care here. They can forget. They forget about their problems. They won't ask yours. But me, I don't forget. The pain of course, goes for a while. Thinking hurts. And remembering… That's why I do it here. Because I can't afford to dwell on you all day. There's Yusuke. You do know you've left a son, don't you?_

She has been a current of this bar for eighteen years, Yes, she went here first to forget like the rest. Then later, to remember. Only here could she reminisce without danger of breaking down. Only here can she think of him and laugh at the same time.

_You left me… Remember that day? You promised. And I gave up so much… And then they took you away, too. That wasn't fair ne? Then mamma and papa were gone too. And I was alone. I only had Yusuke. I love him very much. Did you know that? Do you believe me? Ha-ha! It doesn't show much, does it? Do you know that they almost took him away from me? But my son came back. You… Dammit, Taka. Am I just addicted to you? I can't bear to forget you but I can't cry forever. That's why I drink. I drink like hell that my own son doesn't even know me._

It was different tonight. Atsuko was black with resentment she had not felt in years, riddled with guilt that had not attacked so hard since that time long ago. Why now?

_What the hell is wrong, Taka? Why have you returned to inflict pain on me? It never hurts when I drink. That's why I do! That's why I started it at fourteen. Hell, I was a widowed mother at an age where most people's worries circulated around school stuff and peer. I think, I'm exempted from that minor age rule shit. And don't even think that it's unfair, baka, that I never let you then and you'll never be able to ever. I'll drink all the sake you ever wanted to drink._

Truly, the pain had subsided years ago. Time healed more effectively than any amount of alcohol. The sharp overwhelming pain was now no more than a dull ache. True. All that happened left rocks in her heart, but the waves of time were constant in their rhythmic beating. The sands of life's beaches eventually scoured away the jagged edges into a smooth continuous surface…

Then why now? Why now of all nights?

Because of Al Mintaka. 

Al Mintaka has returned. What will happen now?

_Taka, help me. How can I make him understand what happened all those years ago? Do I have to delve into that chaos again? I can't… I can't!_

_But you don't know what happened all those years ago, what exactly happened,_ a different fragment of her mind said in the guise of that voice, that quiet thoughtful voice: Al Mintaka's. _That's why you must find out. He wants to find out. Don't you?_

_But I've stopped long ago. I've let go of that pain. I cannot take up that yoke again!_

_And abandon Alnilam?_

_Abandon? I have never abandoned Taka. Never!_

_But you refuse to find him justice. Al Mintaka is still relentless. He will not stop-_

"ATSKY-CHAN!"

Atsuko was nowhere near upset at being interrupted from her reflection.

"Yeah?" she asked coolly, with no sign of the disturbance that plagued her inner self. 

"This guy here wants to challenge you," replied a sallow-faced coolie.

"Really?" Atsuko practically danced her way to the challenger's table. "On what? Beer? Gin? Whiskey? Sake?"

"Tequila," said the pocked-face man, sniffing at her disdainfully. "I heard you have quite a reputation here."

"Ha!" Atsuko gave him a once-over. "_This_ is the person who thinks he can match me? We'll see. Let's get it on!"

Before long, the drinking contest was underway. The two competitors downed shot by shot of tequila until there was a neat pyramid of overturned glasses at each side. It was a lengthy duel and the crowd of spectators increased at each glass added to each stack.

After a while, the effects of the strong drinks began to tell on both contestants. Everybody held their breath as each person speculated on who will fall first. Both had drunk a little too much now, as can be seen from their clumsy movement and their unfocused eyes. Yes. The determining shot would come anytime soon.

"Whoa!" went the crowd as another couple of glasses slammed on the table empty.

Blog!

And another one…

_Such unfairness, Al Mintaka… Why again?_

The crowd went wild, seeing none of the contestants fell.

_It was Taka's death wish. Revenge will not bring him back.  You are alone, Al Mintaka._

The images of her surroundings swam before her eyes. The different faces, excited and flushed, merged together into one continuous wall around her. Then there was just she and the glass. She will prevail.

_My will stand. I can take you on. I can take on this._ She grasped the glass on her fist._ I will prevail._

She raised the small glass to her mouth. But it was the feel of flesh that came to her lips instead of the cold smoothness of glass.

_What?_

Brown eyes flickered briefly up the looming figure. Light hair, blue eyes, snow white skin so starkly white in that darkened corner--- everything coalesced into nothingness. Then, from some unknown corner of her world, as if from a distant dream, she heard the sharp tinkling of little bells.

_Alnitak_…

And she disappeared into that oblivion.

~~~~~

The dull yellow rushed beneath him, as it had done for hours. Had it just been hours? Or perhaps, more. He had lost sense of time some time ago - only this remained, this continuous running. Even a good look around would do no good. It will all be the same: the broad nothingness stretched to the horizon, the glare of the sun reflecting from everything, from the bald pates shinning with sweat. So he didn't.

He was attuned to nothing, and nothing strayed his  thoughts. The monotony suited him fine, for there was really no point in breaking it. He required strength, strength more useful if preserved for use elsewhere. He barely noticed his rough breathing, the steady whoosh in his ear as his lungs worked for air. Yes… he felt separate from himself. He could he see his chest heave in front of him but could not feel that distinct tightening that told of effort. He could see his feet, mere blurs in their drive for movement, but he could not feel them push against the ground for the corresponding push he'd receive to propel himself forward, could not feel that momentary sinking of each appendage on that fluid matrix of fragmented limestone.

"How much longer are you planning to make me run?" he suddenly said, breaking his the silence.

"The journey to your father's kingdom would take five days, replied the man in the lead.

"Five?"

"Yes, we can run that far without rest but if you're tired, we can stop."

_Five days? That's insane. Stop, of course._

"Are you kidding?" he heard himself say. "I can run that far if you can."

_What?! That's impossible! I can't-_

"All right then," the man said.

_But you _have_ run that far. You succeeded, remember?_

"Oi, Urameshi-san."

_Nonsense. That's physically impossible. I'd die…_

"Yusuke."

_But you are dead, right?_

"Yusuke?"

_What?_

"Hey, you're drifting off."

Yusuke suddenly came back to himself. He could again feel himself, but felt different from how he expected to feel, judging from what he saw earlier. He now felt his exhaustion; his breath sounded scraggly and labored. The sun's glare, too, had dwindled down to a soft pinkish orange, as well, the color spilt through out his surroundings, through out the rocky earth hard on his feet, instead of the shifting sands of his earlier vision.

"Bald men," he muttered.

"Eh?" said Koenma, anxiously feeling his scalp. "What bald men? I am not balding yet."

What bald men? There were no such men. There were only them- people he didn't even know five days ago, people who insisted on truths that fiercely clashed with those his memory claimed.

"Never mind," Yusuke answered, trudging along the uneven ground.

He looked about him. That enigmatic man Hiei was a few meters up front, perched on a rock. The lanky prince Koenma lagged a few paces behind them. Minamino Shuichi was beside him, looking at him in concern. Yusuke shook his head to the dismiss the other's unspoken inquiries but avoided those emerald eyes. Instead, his climbed one of the sheer rock walls rising from both of his sides.

"This gorge was once a fjord," stated the scientist turned businessman. "And before that, probably a mountain."

"Millions of years ago," added Yusuke.

"Yes. Or more." Kurama frowned at the traces of sunlight sipping through that seemingly mere crack on the bedrock they were in. "I think we should stop here. We can find better shelter here than out there."

"I disagree," muttered Koenma. "I'd rather get out of here as soon as possible. I hate the closure."

"You're claustrophobic, Koenma-san?" Yusuke asked, surprised for no apparent reason. "There's nothing wrong or anything. I just don't remember you being… I mean, I didn't think-"

"No, I'm not. But think about it. There can be any number of man-eating youkai lurking in this darkness."

Yusuke stopped in his tracks. "Man eating?"

"Nice going," called out Hiei behind him. "Now you're scaring the Ningen shitless."

"What kind of a joke is that?" retorted Koenma. "I should be more afraid of him."

"Don't worry, Koenma-san," Yusuke found himself lamely saying. "I don't eat humans, if I haven't mentioned it before."

"That's not funny!" snapped Koenma. "You did scare the hell out of me, too, at that time."

The other two suddenly burst out laughing. The prince glared at all of them in chagrin. Yusuke, with his forehead creased, just scratched his chin in puzzlement.

"Suddenly, I feel as if the joke's on me," he said.

Koenma ignored his uneasy statement. "So you did tell them that cute little story and the pathetic acting," he accused instead. "And that cutesy line, too, 'I'm going to eat you. Roar!' Che. Very amusing."

"He didn't seem so pathetic, judging from your and the elite force's reactions," said Kurama. Then he turned to the now totally bewildered man. "Yusuke-san, ignore us. Excuse us, please. Just some jokes for old times sake."

"I resent that," said Koenma. "I got into big trouble back then."

"So?" said Hiei.

The prince scowled. "Just FYI."

"Anyway," said Kurama. "Let's set up camp here."

He lead the way to a small crevice on the canyon wall. They piled into the darkness and slumped against the walls of the small cave. It was more like a fissure on the titanic mass of rock, small enough to be cozy but comfy. Still, Yusuke found the tiny space uncomfortable; the thought of tons of hard earth crushing him from above served as a hindrance to much needed rest.

Koenma voiced his very thoughts. 

"Can't we stay outside?" he said.

"It's safer in here," replied Kurama. "We've been walking so long and we need a place to rest."

"I'll be the watch then," volunteered Yusuke. "We can stay outside. I'll guard the camp."

"That's defeats the purpose of the stop," muttered Hiei.

Yusuke frowned. "Which is what, exactly?"

"We don't get easily tired like you, Ningen."

The smaller man said this as-a-matter-of-factly, without the contempt he usually displayed. Still, Yusuke found the simple comment irksome.

"All right, that's it," he said. "First of all, I am not yet tired."

"Yes you are."

Yusuke flinched at that. "No, I'm- Just… Please don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. Anyway, would you all mind!? I am not as weak as you're all imagining me to be."

"We know that," said Kurama, placating. 

"Well, then stop. Stop going out of your way to make things easier for me. Stop treating me so- so- special! Dammit. I feel like an infant."

"We all have our limits," said Koenma. "Do you deny it?"

"No, I don't," replied Yusuke. "Fine, I am tired while you guys doesn't seem to be. I'm a middle age guy with a flabby tummy that'll turn into a pot belly any time. And yes, I'm ashamed of that!" He beat Hiei before the latter could make a comment. "Still, if I just let my limits be, stopping when I meet them, then I'll never transcend those limits."

"Good, Yusuke, good," approved Kurama. "But listen to me. Your body, as well as your powers, had atrophied through lack of use. You can't be forced to suddenly use the same energy you used to employ. We have to coax your spiritual power slowly so as to not overwhelm you."

"Okay." Yusuke sighed. "What does that got to do with the watch rounds? How come I don't have a shift?"

"Hn," said Hiei. "Ahou."

"Hey! Are you mocking me?! You think I can't handle the responsibility?"

"Same reason, Yusuke," said Koenma.

"I should be angry. In fact, I am. Mad enough to knock you all down."

"I doubt it," stated Hiei.

Yusuke ignored him. "Look. It's my kids we're rescuing. It's _my_ problem. _I_ should be doing something. It's not fair."

"Fairness is not the object here," said Kurama. "We're acting such that more advantageous options are open to us latter."

"Right," added Koenma. "We can't have you injured by something as simple as muscle strain or a sprain, and definitely not dead, consumed by your own strength."

"Sure. Whatever," replied Yusuke. "Koenma-san you know how it felt when Hiei-san deprived you of your responsibility as a watcher. And since, you seem to be in-charge, please make me share the rounds."

"What? What did you say?" The prince's eyes were round as saucers in disbelief.

"I said, tell them I have a shift as look out, too. And as a man with honor, I'd like to fulfill even that miniscule a role."

"No, before that."

Yusuke frowned in bemusement. "I said you seem to be in-charge-"

"Yes! Yes, I am." Koenma nodded vigorously, starry-eyed. "I command that he have his turn as watcher!"

"Hn," said Hiei.

"Shut up! It's a pride thing. Right, Yusuke?"

"Right," Yusuke agreed uncertainly. "So are we going now?"

"No," replied Kurama. "Beyond this canyon is a desert. It's too hot to travel there even at this time. We'll wait for it to cool down."

"…"

"What?" asked Hiei sarcastically. "Did you think for once we're stopping for you? Quit feeling so important, Ningen."

"Grrrar! I've had it with you!"

~~~~~~

Toyotomi Atsuko.

She was still beautiful despite all those years. He had almost forgotten so.

A gnarled hand reached out to stroke the aged photograph. For a while, blue-green eyes remained fixated on the woman, barely discernable through the tiny crack.  Finally, he sighed and closed the drawer. It was pointless to ogle at an inanimate thing, pointless since there was actually a way to see the real thing anyway. Still, he had lots of things to do, had lots of other concerns more pressing than this. He was emperor of Makai. He reigned and ruled, unlike the government he had just disposed off, a puppet government of mockery.

He wanted this, had been wanting this for so long. He had even before he abandoned the weasel--like existence of stealth, secrecy and betrayal, before his stint as a "star", before the time he understood his real power and strength. All three of them wanted that. Only he succeeded.

Yomi? Yomi was a joke. Yomi was Fate's joke on him, a darned funny joke he can now laugh about. His so-called leadership over Makai lacked strength, did not inspire fear and awe necessary for a state's cohesiveness.

Kurama was an even weaker joke, so pathetic he could just cry… 

He sighed again and stared about in the gloom of his office. Perhaps, it wasn't such a good time to work on papers and documents, so-called necessary evils included in his functions. He rose from his seat to go instead and inspect the going-ons around the fortress. The unearthly landscape of Makai met him from the open window nearby. He gave it a brief glance, a smile lingering on his lips.

Urameshi Yusuke was already somewhere out there. He could not feel him of course but he was certain nonetheless that Yusuke was there. That was how the Reikai worked, upholding foremost Ningenkai's security. He knew their methods well; after all, a spy can spy within as well as without, which was why Reikai still held poisonous hostility against him. The only reason Enma Daiou did not have Yusuke eliminated was that he wanted _him_ exterminated first.

Perhaps with some concentration he would be able to detect the others. But who Urameshi possibly be with? Kurama the kitsune and Jaganashi Hiei. They may be a little hard to track but with silence and concen-

BANG!

So much for silence. He couldn't do it here. It was too noisy, too crowded. There were too much thoughts on the way, too much spiritual energy from various sources. Too many distractions.

"Heikai!" yelled a voice from outside, followed by frantic knocking.

Lakashka, without turning around, called out, "Enter."

"My lord, I have had it with those brats! They have ruined yet another experiment in the Priority Labs. The Priority Labs sir! Why can't they stay in the dungeons with that berserker-child or whatever?" 

"Krishnal," answered Lakashka. "They are mere children. There is no need for such extreme methods. Don't tell me a seasoned warrior like you is to be bested by two Ningen striplings." He turned his piercing gaze towards the agitated man.

Krishnal started. "The boy. The so-called ruler's son should be placed in the torture chambers, too. You are too lax, my lord."

"Lax?" Lakashka chuckled. "You of all people should know the truth. Yes, I am lax, am I?" Thoughtfully, he scratched the cleft of his chin and started walking. "Perhaps, my stay in the human world has weakened me as well." He brushed past the subordinate. 

"Sire?"

"Guests aren't placed on torture chambers or prisons, Krishnal. In fact, Shura-kun wouldn't be there at all if he wasn't such a hot-blood. For his own good. You know I can never resist a good fight. Young as he is, he'll prove to be a worthy fighter."

"Well, sir. Those kids are a hundred times worse!"

"I see. Leave them to me."

~~~~~

"You just _had_ to press the botton."

"I did _not_ press it!"

"Oh yes, you did! You were whining, 'Oh, it's so pretty!'. Your girly stuff got us into trouble again."

"Fine," conceded Khryseis. "So maybe I did cross the rope thing on the way to look at the fish but at least I wasn't stupid enough to mess with those experiments."

"That other fish looked like he wanted to chomp off your nose!"

"Did not. And that wasn't a fish. That was a baby whale. Whales are mammals."

"Didn't look like a whale to me."

"Do you know what a whale is?" she challenged.

"Duh. Like, yeah. We saw one at the ocean park last year. I even stroked the killer whale's tongue. And that was a _killer_ whale! This one's too mean to be a whale."

"Well, you're yucky face probably annoyed it."

"Or maybe it was _your_ yucky face!"

"Shut up, Yutarou!"

"Shut up, neechan," mimicked the other.

"Will you stop that!"

"Will you stop that!"

"It's your fault we're back in here."

"Hey, _you_ pressed the button!"

"I did not. I went to look at the chemistry gizmos and when I turned back the water's all murky."

"Baka! The fish was dead. It was some blender thing and it tore the fish to pieces."

"Gross! It wasn't a blender, idiot. It was some sort of equipment. And _I_ didn't push the button."

"Oh yeah? You pushed me and I accidentally hit it!"

"So you did push the button!"

"So what? Nothing happened until that whale thing began acting weird, bumping the glass and thrashing wildly. You should have seen those teeth! It wasn't a whale."

"What made the alarm go off?"

"Dunno. The fish? You dropped that glass thing and spilled the chemicals all over the place."

"You startled me!"

"Yeah." Yutaro snorted. "It all goes back to your silly girliness."

"Argh!! Will you stop it about that girly stuff and all that? Fine. It was both our fault. Drop the topic already."

"Okay, okay. Will you just scoot over?"

"Scoot over? Don't you start that again."

"Well, I'll fall off if you fall off."

"Duh. I don't think they tossed us on a table this time. Can't you feel the rock, stupe?" She began groping about in the darkness.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yutaro's voice rose in slight panic as he ceased contact with his sister. "Hey, don't leave me here!"

"It's not as if I have any other choice." Khryseis bumped something soft. "Get out of the way, Yutaro!"

"I'm not in your way. I didn't even move. What if this is a _stone_ table and I fall off?"

"Ugh." She recoiled from the unseen thing momentarily. "What the heck is this then?"

"Dunno. Arm rest? Head rest?"

Taking courage, Khryseis began to nudge the object.

"Buncha clothes? Pillows?"

"No." Receiving no response from the mystery object, Khryseis spread her palm and felt the area. "It's whole. And big. Kinda curved."

"An animal?"

"Hey!" She snatched her arm away suddenly. "Very funny."

"It's possible, dummy."

"No, it isn't"

"Is it warm?"

"What?!"

"Is it alive?"

"It isn't," she snapped. 

Still, she edged away from the figure, feeling her way back to where she thought her brother was. Underneath her fingers, she could feel the smooth nooks and cracks on the cold surface of the floor. It was definitely stone.

"Ughhhh…"

Irritated, Khryseis glared at her brother (where ever her brother was). "Not funny, Yutaro," she growled.

"What's your problem?" demanded her brother, equally annoyed. "I didn't do anything."

"Quit that moaning thing! I won't fall for it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Silence. And another moan was suddenly deafening despite it's low volume.

"Oneechan!" said Yutaro.

"Yutaro, stop it!" Khryseis said at the same time.

"It wasn't me!"

"Well, it certainly wasn't me either!"

The ominous sound couldn't be considered a moan anymore. It was now akin to a sound of an animal,  a rabidly furious animal. 

Clank! Chink! Chink!

Chains.

"Yutaro…"

"Oneechan, we really are in jail this time."

Khryseis suddenly gasped. "Yutaro, come here!" she ordered. "Come here right now!"

"Where's _here_?!"

"I don't know! Just get away from there!"

"Oneechan!!"

041602 - 16:40 To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the subjects connected to it are properties of Yoshihiro Togashi and all the other companies. 

Identity

Chapter 6

"You left the children in Shura's cell?"

Lakashka snappily twisted his head to his subordinate's direction. His keen eyes continued to placidly watch the nervous man shift uneasily from one foot to the other. The question seemed to hang in the tense air of the room, embodied by a lone eyebrow frozen above level ponderously.

Finally, Krishnal replied, "Y-yes, sir."

The eyebrow slid in place. "I see," said Lakashka. "And how many times have you fed the young man since he first stayed here?"

"Thrice, sire."

"The last being?"

"A month and a half ago, sir."

"Starvation does work wonders. It managed to force some cooperation on that bellicose child, stopping even those temper tantrums of his. But the sight of a feast also does wonders on a starving man."

Krishnal gulped, but swallowed nothing from his dry mouth. "S-sir… There are r-restraints… It's is merely psychological torture for them that I-"

"You know that I am a subtle man, Krishnal. I prefer to work by my own terms. I am stifled by meddlers. Especially those that make hasty decisions, decisions borne by emotions. Brashness… When the emotions override the thinking brain."

"Preposterous! It shall not happen, sire. The boy was trained to abhor human flesh. It is among the policies of the deposed government to wean the youkai from such expensive meat, thus cutting off the dependency on Ningenkai. A preliminary measure for their "closed-door" policy, sir. Isolation of Makai…"

"The child was raised by a youkai, as a youkai. The hypocrite would not have encumbered his clone's growth to power by such idealistic nonsense."

"There are restraints, sir," the servant repeated feebly. "And even if that thing is energized it will never be a threat to your Lordship at all. 

"My, my… How easily you judge people's strengths these days. Like that small band of warriors from the north…"

The man blanched. "I underestimated them, sir."

"You also underestimate frequently these days." Serene pools of green gazed steadily at the almost bloodless visage of the frightened man. "I almost wonder whether or not you miscalculate my strength as well."

"My apologies, sire. It will never happen again."

"Perhaps… Perhaps not."

~~~~~~~

"Oneechan!"

Khryseis frantically tried to follow her brother's voice.

"Where are you?"

"Over here," she answered.

"I can't see anything."

"Wait…" She could see a little. She could make out the movement of her hands groping on the floor before her. She abruptly swung her head to one side but just as quickly was thrown back, forehead smarting.

"Ouch."

"Oh, it's you," she grumbled, rubbing her face.

"Let's get out of here."

Khryseis didn't answer. That sudden silence left much space for the growling to become audible. She really couldn't see anything beyond a few feet but suddenly two glistening saucers caught her eyes. Instinctively, she caught at some part of her brother.

"Yutaro, what are those?" she queried shakily.

Yutaro stared at the yellow-green globes as well. "They're eyes. I think…"

"It's moving."

"I know! I know!"

"Towards here."

"I'm not blind! I told you we should get out of here."

"AHHH!"

Both screamed as the circular lights zoomed towards them, punctuated by a loud thud and a slight tremor.

"It's a monster!" yelled Khryseis.

Yutaro on the other hand, dragged her along as he reflexively hurled himself backward, away from the source of the horrible snarling. Both were shocked as their bodies hit cold stone -as seemingly did their minds. They were trapped in a corner!

The boy started to bolt but his sister caught him by a handful of hair.

"Don't move," she whispered tersely.

"Are you nuts?!"

"Shut up!"

They both tried their best to do so. Their breathing was deafening to their ears. Or was it truly theirs?

Air was beating on their face, foul putrid air. Khryseis fought the urge to vomit as Yutaro made gagging noises unwillingly, oblivious even to the unsettlingly deliberate sweeping of the creature's dilated irises. He gasped into silence when the eyes settled directly on him, paired with the snarling that soon turned to roaring…

Then the creature leapt for them. For one split second, Khryseis was able to see his moving shadow. White glowed in the dark –luridly, she made out the shape of fangs, sharp deadly and aiming for them!

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!"

As suddenly, it was gone. The fetid breath, the heat, the animal sounds… But a furious roar suddenly tore that silence, as if that beast had just recovered from whatever shock hit him. Another thud followed as some heavy bulk was flung to the floor, followed by an angry but pained caterwaul.

The two children remained glued to their corner, watching closely though not seeing anything. They could only listen as the brute struggled with another creature.

Finally, the monster uttered a last groan and collapsed on the stone floor. It's scraggly breathing remained but the frightful sounds of struggle had ceased.

"Whew!" a voice suddenly spoke from the creature's direction. "Shit. At least, I have some strength left. Hey, you two? You alive? Too ex…hausted to… make sure."

For a while nobody answered the voice. It was disarming enough, apparently belonging to a young man barely past boyhood. Yutaro was first to recover his tongue. 

"We're cool, mister. What was that, anyway?"

The other person continued his panting for some time before he answered. "X7B85. One of Mr. Krishnal's messed up science projects."

"An experiment," said Khryseis, almost intrigued. "That was a cat, wasn't it, mister? A mutant cat."

"Sort of. A very big mutant cat."

"We're you kidnapped, too?"

The man gave an uncomfortable cough-like laugh. "I really prefer not to put it that way," he replied ruefully. 

"Are you a criminal then?" said Yutaro. "That's cool! What did you do?"

"Not much. I disobeyed papa and I lost the fight. For the time being, at least."

"Mr. Lakashka is your father?" asked Khryseis. 

"No way, kid! I'm not related to that piece of shit."

"Ooh… you said the s-word."

"So we're all in trouble," summed up Yutaro.

"Erm…" the voice said uncertainly. "Yeah. Sort of. You two are Ningen kids. What are you doing here? You were kidnapped by that bastard? What for? Doesn't make any sense…" The voice died away as the question became more and more directed to himself and not the children.

"We don't know why either," answered Yutaro. "That pale guy said he's doing otousan a favor."

"I don't believe that," declared Khryseis. "He's waiting for otousan to come and get us."

"I see," the boy said a little sarcastically. "I guess I'm not that different then from you guys. I'm trapped here, helpless as a child, waiting for my daddy to come and pick me up. Sucks big time."

"We are not helpless," stated Yutaro plainly. "You beat up that cat creature. So that means you can see, right? Can you see us?"

"Pretty much. When my eyes are open of course." He sighed. "I'm too tired… And hungry. Really hungry."

"Wait," said Khryseis, fumbling with her pockets. "I still have some grub left over from breakfast… I have a bagel."

"I have omoochi," supplied Yutaro. "And some crackers."

"It's better than nothing. And my stomach could really use some contents."

"Um," started Khryseis. "Since you can see better than us, maybe you should come here. I really can't see you."

"Me neither," seconded Yutaro.

"Can't, sorry," replied the boy amidst the clinking and clanging of chains. 

"You're chained?" exclaimed Yutaro. "But how-"

"Never mind how," interrupted Shura. "I think you guys should be the ones to come here. Don't worry about it. I'll guide you."

Khryseis shrank back against the wall, positioning herself. Yutaro hesitated at first, then took an exploratory step.

"Good, kid. Take about five steps forward." 

Yutaro did as he was told but on the fourth step was ordered to stop.

"Stop, boy. You, girl, turn a bit to your left. Good."

"I'm not going straight?"

"No, trust me on this. Now stop. Good. Turn a little bit to your right. No, no, too much. Okay, that's fine. Hold out your left hand to your side."

"Ouch."

"You feel the wall. Perfect. Try walking parallel to it. Start walking straight from there. Good. Now, stop. Kid, stop!"

Khryseis did so abruptly, mildly startled. "Sorry. Ground's a bit unsteady."

"Right. Turn a little to your right again. Yup, you're slanted again."

"It's a little… Shaky."

"It's okay. Walk quickly. Don't rush."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Khryseis kept on walking, this time with her arms spread out before her. "There. I hit the wall."

"Okay, turn right."

She let go of the cold stone and did as she was told. Soon, her foot struck something soft.

"Ouch."

"Oops, sorry." 

She began groping in the dark. Her hand enclosed upon something smooth and conical. Puzzled, she continued her exploration. Upon reaching the base of the mystery thing, she felt what appeared to be a forehead. Soon, she found her hand back to that mystery item. And now she realized what it felt like… 

Bone.

"Eeek!!"

"Oneechan!" yelled Yutaro and was about to run to her blindly. 

"STOP!" the man ordered. "Don't move."

Yutaro froze, restrained by the steely sternness of the voice. "What's going on?" he managed to say.

"Nothing."

"I was just surprised," said Khryseis at the same time.

"Okay," said Yutaro. "Can I move now?"

"No! Take five steps to your right. Walk straight, kid. Okay, now you may move."

"What was that?" asked Khryseis, involuntarily shirking away all the same.

"You'll find out soon enough," muttered the boy.

As if on cue, the door swung open. Light flooded the room, thereby stunning all its occupants. Still, that momentary blindness did not prevent Yutaro from seeing what lay before him forthwith.

"AAAAAHH!!!" He fell back on his butt in his shock, immediately clawing his way backwards as soon as he hit the stone.

Khryseis couldn't help but gasp as well - separating her from her brother was a dark chasm. It seemed like a crack more than anything, past through which nothing could be seen, even with the stale-looking light seeping through the dungeon. Soft but ominous sounds of breathing told of where the monster that terrorized them earlier had come from and returned. She couldn't imagine how she managed to cross that gaping slit and for a moment felt like fainting.

"I see," spoke up a new but now familiar voice. "So you kids managed to keep out of trouble for a change. You three have been very naughty."

"Usurper," said a cold haughty voice. "Do not address us as would you a child. Our person resents such condescension."

"Ah, but you are a child, Shura-kun. Your single score of years is but a second in my hour of lifetime."

"What trickery is this usurper?" growled Shura. "What happened to you so-called purity of unarmed combat between two noble warriors? Have you completely succumbed to cowardice that you attempt my assassination with such petty methods?"

"It would do well for you to hold your tongue, princeling. Every letter of your insolence may cost the destruction of one Makai town."

"My father will crush you. He will come and make you pay for this."

"Then I strongly suggest keeping your incensed expletives till then, Shura-kun. You need not bluff. I wouldn't think any less of you for your silence."

"I learn my lessons well. I know prudence and I know my honor will not be dangerously slighted by consorting with a weasel like you. Withdraw your troops from the eastern farmlands. I will desist resistance."

At that point, Khryseis managed to tear her eyes away from the dark unmoving shadow marring the light from outside. Wonderingly, she turned to her companion, disbelieving the sudden change of speech patterns. There couldn't be anybody else who spoke except the one beside him. But she did hope it was indeed a different person, not their rescuer. Beside her was a horned hideous monster that…

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

Her surprise flung her back, sending her crashing to a pile of bones. She screamed again as the dry pieces of broken skeletons showered her.

"Will you stop that, kid?" the young man/monster Shura said, irksome. "That bad habit of yours is irritating."

"Now, now, Shura," said Lakashka. "Don't go scaring the little ones."

"Little ones," repeated Yutaro, insulted. "Little ones!?"

Shura's dark eyes met the green ones levelly. "That won't work," he said quietly. "I do not eat such impure meat. I do not eat meat at all."

"Ah, yes," said the so-called usurper. "The wonders of technology." He turned his towards the girl and her brother. "Well, you two, have you decided to behave like your Shura-niisan?"

Khryseis couldn't answer and it was Yutaro who spoke.

"Sure, mister," he said. "Just get us out of here."

"Please," added Khryseis, prompted by her brother's bossiness. "We're sorry for the mess."

"Not to worry, child," replied Lakashka. "Krishnal-sensei has a few pleats to iron out in his last experiment. Very impressive, son of Yomi. We did not expect such result." He motioned for his soldiers to bring the children out. Shura was released from his bonds but refused support. 

"I can walk," he growled at the wary lieutenant gripping his arm.

"Go on, Krishnal," said Lakashka mildly, his iron-grip pushing the aged warrior inside the cell. "Clean up. I think the effects of the blow Shura-kun dealt our kitten with would wear off soon enough."

"N-no, my Lord," the man pleaded, the hysteria half-visible in his wide eyes. "I will make it up to you, sire. I will not make another error."

"Don't fuss like a child," said his master, placating. But something about that coo halted the man's whimpers.

"Your Majesty! Your Highness! Master…" The soldiers withdrew.

"You can do it. Good luck."

The moment he stepped out, the door shut with a clang that reverberated throughout the hall.

"You're a merciless monster," said Shura.

"So is your sire," replied Lakashka.

"You've never 'forgiven' them. You just bought time for yourself. Then one by one you'll eliminate them all."

"Perhaps." Lakashka smiled slightly. "My young friends, as I have explained to each of you before, you are honored guests."

"Why?" asked Yutaro.

"It's all too complicated, Yutaro-kun. Perhaps, I'll tell you a little about how it all began."

"I have no wish to hear you speak of falsehoods about my father," said Shura darkly. 

"Very well." Lakashka shrugged. "Your loss, not mine." He motioned to a servant. "Take the prince to his apartments. Have him bathed and dressed as befits his rank."

"Yes, sir."

"While we wait for tonight's feast, I shall tell you a story. Meanwhile, remain silent as I gather my memories from across an ocean of years."

Khryseis and Yutaro did as they were told, trying their best to ignore the blood-curdling scream from beyond the corridor they were passing through.

~~~~~~~

Khryseis flicked back a black strand that strayed across her face. She took another look around the cozy room – a part of Shura-nii's quarters, they were told. Indeed, there was a very boyish touch about that room appealed a little to Yutaro. The furniture was steely and lithe, the upholstery and curtains as if charmed with a youth's tough cheerfulness. Still, the sofa they sat on was heavenly soft. She sunk on a corner of the huge divan, her dangling feet rather far from the floor. He on the other hand occupied more than half the seat, reclined against the opposite armrest, gazing around nonchalantly. Lakashka sat beside him on a straight-back chair of dark heavy wood, the only one in the room. His legs were crossed in the picture of absolute patience. 

He straightened up suddenly.

"Shura is here," he said simply.

Yutaro sat up properly, shifting his legs in front of him and allowing them to dangle like his sister's. Both of them stared at the young well-dressed man coming in from a connected chamber. They couldn't find the disfigured monster that helped them earlier in him. He seemed like an ordinary human at first glance, a rich human that is, cloaked in subtle finery. But then they caught sight of the little horn protruding from his forehead, and his two prominent ears. It didn't bring them much surprise for they have become accustomed to seeing odd or even grotesque things in their short stay there.

Shura walked towards them almost pompously. He seemed to exude a certain confidence that left no doubt in the beholder that he was indeed of noble blood. The rich clothes he carried with unexpected grace, seemingly at home in his loose-fitting silk trousers and the stiff starched tunic.

"We just wish you to know that our person came not willingly to this conference." He leveled a glare on their host.

"As his Highness say," replied Lakashka formally, slightly inclining his head.

" Our person is merely compelled, as obdurately as we resisted, by our duties as the representative of the kingdom of Gandara and the rightful government of Makai."

"The representatives of the official Makai government salutes your Highness." Lakashka returned his death glare with a level empty stare. "Please." He gestured towards the empty space between the two children.

The lordly young man took his seat briskly, never once losing his finesse or sight of his enemy. "On a personal note," he added. "We are here to set to right any inaccuracies that may slip your esteemed Lordship's tongue."

"As his Imperial Highness wishes," replied Lakashka magnanimously. "But if it pleases his Lordship, may I be excused of the gall I dare render by reminding that this is also merely for entertainment? Any of what his Highness may interpret as falsehoods may just be the result of artistic freedom."

"Whatever, just to get on with it, dammit!" snapped Shura, finally getting tired of his own game.

"Ah, but the good sir is impatient-"

"Just get it on, please," said Yutaro meekly, stifling a yawn.

"Very well. Once upon a time, there was a group of foxes-"

"Skulk," said Khryseis rather pertly.

"Skulk?"

"The appropriate collective noun is skulk. For foxes, I mean."

"Skulk, yes," continued Lakashka. "A skulk of foxes roamed the countryside. The scoured it for food and booty, scavenging whatever there was for their taking, stealing whatever wasn't. They were quite notorious bounty hunters."

"Thieves," clarified Shura.

"Thieves, if you would have to be so indelicate, Lord Shura."

"Cold calculating cutthroats. Is that any better, my Lord?"

"Cutthroats did apply to everybody. But cold and calculating your father was not as he is now."

"Apparently, even until now you still best him in those respects."

"Perhaps. Now, their leader was shrewd, cunning, with no conscience whatsoever to curb the prowess of his thinking mind.

"This was what probably set him apart from the rest of the teeming masses of fauna seeking dominion of one another. This was what made his ascent to power swift and inexorable. His name rang clear across the land, striking surely through the thick throng of the beasts of the jungle, as did the pack."

"I'm pretty sure there are no foxes in jungles," Khryseis whispered to her brother.

"Never mind, oneechan."

Lakashka continued, "But as expected, there were those not capable of reaching his height of reason. There were also others who cannot quench the fire in their blood and can only work on impulse, on the pull of emotion. The leader, the five-tailed fox, guarded well their hard-earned power and saw immediately the danger posed by the strife among his ranks. To prevent the utter destruction of the skulk, it was necessary to destroy the troublesome dogs - as does the gardener who breaks off the sickened bough to resuscitate the dying tree, as does the viner who casts aside the rotten fruit for sake of salvaging a basket of healthy plums."

Shura was making faces. "Yadda, yadda, yadda," he said, rolling his eyes. "I just knew Kurama was incompetent enough to leave you behind in his spring cleaning."

"Ah, but you are again outpacing the story. Still, he of the five tails doted upon two of his most promising protégés. One was as cold, beautiful, cunning and as levelheaded as he was. The other was as ambitious and powerful, swept by an undeniable thirst for more power and more wealth, and crowned by the same charisma that attracted followers as a flower would a bee. But as ill fortune would have it, the latter was a fruit of that sick branch that need chastisement, or mayhap, extermination. And the leader rightly chose responsibility over his right-hand, and thus abandoned the student and betrayed his own men. In a mission of thievery hatched the perilous plan. Again, the wayward group disobeyed orders as the five-tailed foresaw. As arranged earlier, a chimera set upon the obstinate foxes."

"A chimera?" groaned Shura. "Honestly, they're not _that_ young. What is this really a fable? A myth? Bull crap?"

"So perished the young fool's followers. The gifted student himself was doomed to spend the rest of his days in utter darkness.

"The other student, the one so aptly labeled 'perfect', was heartbroken, his very soul rived by the sheer cruelty of his adored teacher's act. Still, he followed as before, and outwardly remained loyal to the group. He, too, was swept by his master's cold ambition but was forever torn by his desire to seek retribution for his friend. But slowly, surely, he plotted for his master's demise, weaving together a plan of pure ingenuity. 

Shura's face was dark. His fists and jaws were clenched tight in his rage but he held his tongue, painfully keeping his temper leashed.

"He succeeded, you know," added Lakshka quietly. "On both counts."

A cold smile lingered on his lips. Khryseis shuddered with no apparent reason. Yutaro's protest died in his throat. Shura scowled ferociously. 

"You lie," he snarled. "It's still that same old overused story. You still use my father as a pretense for your insanity. How dare you! And in front of me, too, you motherless bas-"

"Motherless?" Lakashka repeated, without even a hint of a challenge in his voice.

Shura merely glared back, practically shaking in chargin. 

"Would you wish to hear the tale to completion?"

"No thanks," said Yutaro, uncharacteristically quiet.

"We are hungry," said Khryseis by way of explanation.

"Very well," said Lakashka.

"Very well, indeed," said Shura.

~~~~~~~

It was a matter of perspective, Kurama decided.

There he was in a portion of a more or less level land straddled by two gigantic rock formation. Now there wasn't anything wrong with that, right? After all, the mountains at its sides, or even all around it, also shadowed the land to form a valley. But imagine two enormous hands with the powers of the strange beings inhabiting this land, squashing, crumpling and dimpling it, while the earth resisted with its inexhaustible might. Now that was how the gorge was like - a tunnel through this massive chunk of solid rock, a crude digging of a mere animal mocking the strength and timelessness of the mountain.

But animals cannot make canyons, cannot carve the flesh of rock, cannot delve into the bowels of the earth. It was water - patient, persistent, inexorable water.

it was frightening to stand in the shadows of those monsters, to feel traces of the tremendous tension now long gone, to glimpse the eons passed that saw their slow making. One would be but a speck in a space off of mountains.

How do they keep themselves together anyway? How can they support their own weight, those chunks of rocks, piles of dirt, compacted into a solid mass? To be so small... To be so weak...

Up there might be different. To climb that huge an obstacle... That might conquer them, no?

But then up there this space would be a ravine, a crack, a scar on the earth's ageless face. Its shadows would yield no secrets but would voraciously want to swallow more... swallow you. The gates of hell, the portal carved by divine hands to breach the innards of the earth, the netherworld of the netherworld. And again comes the overwhelming sense of diminution, of irrelevance.

Both formidable. Up there, down here. The same, after all.

Kurama looked up. There wasn't any other place to look at. Around him, his friends slumbered, effectively concealed by the darkness. They couldn't have fire - fire would light up the whole canyon and announce their presence for miles around. But it wasn't cold anyway. A little of coldness would signal their departure.

So up he did look. It was like being in a tent of black. And up there, a portion of the canvas was torn, allowing a glimpse of the night sky.

The stars were beautiful, he thought. Always has been.

Yes, they were beautiful and cold. How could they look down this earth with that same distant glibness? They know better than anybody what's happening in Makai, what may happen in Ningenkai. After all, they were present when that evil was just starting. They were there. They knew what that seed would sprout into, and yet they did nothing. He did nothing.

He was there, too. He nurtured that seed of evil, taught him all he needed to know, to grow. He too knew the potentials of that dark seed, even back then. Despite his inkling, he did nothing. He too was a seed of evil, after all. Yes... And now? Had he sprouted into the evil that seed intended back then? What is evil anyway?

Back then, he didn't give a cent for Ningenkai or Makai. For him, they were just lands to conquer, harvest grounds for booty and blood.

Lakashka dreamed of dominating the three worlds - yes, even Reikai- and he, Kurama, instilled that ambition in him.

No. Every youkai was born with such desire; it was a mere necessity for survival. Nonetheless, the guilt was his. He groomed Lakashka, that man who just destroyed the tiny step of progress in this wasted land, he who was on the verge of plunging Makai into absolute chaos.

They were sitting under the very same sky, on the very same earth.

"How very small we are, Kurama-sama," he had said then, something he would never admit now.

"Yes," he agreed. "We are tiny in this vast world." Kurama looked at his follower almost in amusement. "Do you know what the largest animal is?"

"The thunder lizard of the old days," Lakashka replied confidently. "They are as mountains; they span as do ranges and tower as do peaks."

"Ants," corrected Kurama simply. There are millions of tiny insects in one anthill but they work with such efficiency that they seem like a single gigantic creature. Yes, in the jungle everything yields to it. When it passes, thw whole forest floor is blackened, as if darkness swallowed the earth. Imagine... imagine if one is to unite all Makai into such a creature.

"This world has such potential. People like us see this potential. We know how to harness the teeming masses. Others are so low, so base, that they only struggle to scrape their meals from the dung-covered ground, could only see themselves and their petty struggles. This is our destiny. We will lead this world. We will make it efficient and specialized. Think of it! We'll be above them all and they will bow to our wills. Can you see?"

"Yes, yes," Lakashka seconded ardently. "But why specialization? Why efficiency? Why a society like the Ningens'? We have no need of this so-called order."

"Order is a human delusion. And we shall shatter that illusion. They too will carry us on their shoulders."

"These creatures are as evil, twisted and stupid as our kind. And they are even weaker... Still they intrigue me."

"They can be so inconsistent is why," observed Kurama, almost in bemusement. "I want to know why."

"Knowledge is power," agreed Lakashka, ever the eager student. "You taught me."

"Yes. Perhaps, one day I will go there and see for myself."

"How? To bypass Reikai security is no joke."

Kurama smiled mysteriously. "Humans are weak because they cannot let go of there material manifestations. We demons are spirits, also with bodies, but we do not cling to it and restrict ourselves. We simply discard our physical manifestations here in Makai and assume new ones in the human world.

"How?" repeated Lakashka, his green eyes glinting ravenously. "I want to know."

"You will know."

And he did know.

From him, Kurama, came the knowledge Lakashka utilized to enter Ningenkai under guise of a human as he himself did later. Because of him, Lakashka was able to trail Yusuke, and before that, his friend's father.

But why? They entered Ningenkai for the same reasons. However, Kurama was gradually changed, beginning in that instant he was born. While Lakashka...

Kurama had a loving mother...

had faithful friends...

had a warm home...

had the care of a family...

Him, Lakashka...

What did he have?

~~~~~~~~~~

"Atsuko."

Atsuko...

It was a name being called. But whose? Who was Atsuko? Where was she anyway? There was darkness there. But that darkness didn't remain for long. It took its time as it opened up, as it spewed out its insides, as if lacerated by the tentative touch of small light. So darkness slowly retreated to the edges and gradually disappeared, leaving behind ugly black worms.

They _were_ worms, weren't they? Those fuzzy creatures hastily swimming about that white screen randomly.

"Atsuko…" the name was called out again. This time, the seemed to be more solid, firmer.

Atsuko. That's right. She was Atsuko. Urameshi Atsuko. And that white screen before her – the blear and the figments of her mind were gone now – was nothing but a plain whitewashed wall. Where? Now that question she had no answer. Indeed, where was she?

A window on her left. That was where the faint light slipped through. Outside was an overcast sky and somewhere there was the cloud-veiled eternal sun. A steel tray, laden with a glass and a pitcher of water, lay on top of the table beside her. A dingy lifeless bunch of puny things on cracked porcelain resembled ordinary field flowers, the type easily mistaken for weeds. Her hands were resting on her lap, like fingers of land on an ocean of white swirling about her lower body, waves frozen in motion. But it flowed not to plunge down abyss; the steel railing kept the spotless linen bunched up at her sides. 

Her brain took its time in collecting these observations and so correspondingly pieced them together at the same easy pace. She was in a hospital for sure. _But why in a hospital_, she thought, unattached and incurious.

Finally, she looked towards the speaker.

Alnilam, her mind immediately whispered, but she ignored that tiny part that instantly recognized him.

"You were drunk last night," he said by way of explanation, though she didn't ask for any.

"That's nothing new."

"So it seemed from what I saw last night."

"Where am I?"

"Saint Anthony's Medical Center." 

"What am I doing here?"

"You went into alcohol shock."

"They gave me something?"

The man just nodded.

"I see," she replied quietly. "It happens once in a while. Did I win?"

"Yes. But I don't think it was worth drinking to death for, Miss Belligerence."

"Miss Belligerence…" There. Another touch from familiarity. Another touch from beyond the grave.

Tentatively, she looked again at the silent man standing at her bedside, dressed in that understated elegance, similar to clothing he wore almost eighteen years ago. He didn't dye that limpid-looking pale-blond hair after all; pomade glossed those light waves and light rippled on their surface to stir life through them. 

There was no doubt about it now. She could no longer bring up alibis to counter the facts her rational mind presented her. A shuddering sigh escaped her lips. Slowly she bowed her head, eyes closed seemingly in sheer agony.

"Why keep sending your ghosts to haunt me?" she murmured, questioning a person not there, will never again be there. 

"Why asked someone who is not here?" he countered in that clear firm voice. 

But her eyed blazed with contemptuous defiance. "You, Alnilam! Al Mintaka! Both of you just go away! I don't care. I don't care why. He asked me to forget. I will forget. Just leave me in peace!"

"Atsuko, you are not in peace."

"And you expect me to be?!" she said incredulously. "Alnilam, whatever Taka pleaded before he died I can't accept it. I can't forget that he was murdered in cold blood even though I told him I'd try. I can't forget that he was never given justice for that crime… I can't…. But I can't go gallivanting on a quest of truth like you two! I promised. I'll fulfill that promise no matter what."

"And I. I was there, remember? I was bound by that pledge, too. Mintaka was not there. He doesn't consider himself included in that agreement. He's out to find the truth."

"After all these years…. He blames you for not being there to help Taka. Maybe he blames me, too... He accused me of being a coward. Yes… I guess, I am." 

"Mintaka blames himself for Alnitak's death – forgive me, he's Taka to you. Habits die hard, you know. He cannot let go the possibility that Taka could still be alive had he been here. He never wanted to leave to study overseas in the first place. He's regretting he never fought hard enough for what he wanted. He can never forgive himself for his weakness and the only thing he can do is avenge Taka."

"He's not the only one who wants that," hissed Atsuko. "I'd like to look into the eyes of his killer. I'd like to put a face on the person I've hated for years." She leveled an accusatory glare at Alnilam. "Don't you?"

"Of course," came his soft reply, his eyes drifting towards the window. "You have no idea… I was there, Atsuko. I was there. I could have saved him had I arrived earlier. I was late for the first time in my entire life and it cost me my friend. Of course, I want justice."

"It never was Al Mintaka's nature to be so obsessive about something. Such an adverse change… If you truly want justice as much as he does… If Taka meant as much…"

"No. You cannot measure our friendship by such a meaningless gauge. Despite his wisdom and smart talking, Mintaka was influenced much by Taka. He managed to rub off his passion and brashness on our levelheaded friend. That's how close they were. And I…. I never hesitated to extract justice for the sake of prudence, Atsuko. Never. And I wanted…. I want… blood…. But Taka asked…"

Silence.

"I see," said Atsuko phlegmatically. "What are you doing here then? Al Mintaka came to ask my help for more data. But you. Why are you here?"

"I came here to put a stop to your folly."

Atsuko stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"This stops here, Atsuko." His steel blue eyes glinted. "I don't know which of you is worse, you or Mintaka. Both of you've been living in a fanciful world of whodunit. Face it. Taka is dead. He died saving a busload of people from gang members. That's it. It was not some elaborately planned assassination. Those human-scum responsible are probably either behind bars or lying facedown on a gutter somewhere. All my riches can never uncover that murder plot you're both imagining."

"What the hell are you saying?" Atsuko gasped, shaking in shock. "Dammit what the hell are you doing?"

"Stop living in the past! Do you know why Taka made you promise to forget about the incident? Huh? So that you'll be able to live normally. So you'll be able to give your child a life! Have you done that, Atsuko? Have you really lived up to your promise to Taka?"

"Stop it!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks in torrents. "Leave me alone!"

"Where is your son now, Atsuko? Where is he?! He's gone, right? He can't stand you anymore, right?!"

"No, no, no!" she twisted away, putting her hands on her ears. "Shut up. Go away!"

"I thought you wanted the truth? Well, listen!" He jerked her hands from her ears and pinned her arms to her side, giving her a couple of vehement shakes. "You've been very selfish all these years, nursing your wounded heart, that you've forgotten about Taka and all those plans you dreamed up so long ago. Well, guess what? It's wake-up call."

Atsuko continued to sob as he relinquished her shoulders.

"And would you do me favor, please?" Alnilam's voice was back to its earlier softness and low register. "Mintaka needs his wake up call, too. He's not gonna listen to me. I think he'll be more inclined to listen to you."

"Just take me home…."

To be continued….

072902 22:14:03

AN: Ooh… The last chapter was three (?) months ago. Sorry. ^^; I'm warning anybody who's reading this, though. I'll be taking my time to write this. Comments, complaints, suggestions all welcome. ^.^ Thanks for reading minna! And thanks for commenting too. =)


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the subjects connected to it are properties of Yoshihiro Togashi and all the other companies. 

Identity

****

Chapter 7

"... home."

Kurama started.

"What?" he asked, squinting at the glare of the flashlight.

"Oops, sorry". Yusuke redirected the beam. "I said, do you think we can check on the others back in our world?"

"Oh, you want to contact home." Kurama stretched lazily and sat up straight on the boulder he was perched on. "No, I don't think that would be wise. That may point them - or us- out to Lakashka."

"Right." Yusuke blinked as he plunked down beside the redhead. "Are you sure they're safe?"

"Quite."

"Oh." Yusuke sounded doubtful.

" Well, Koenma's wife is with them, you know. He would have definitely pulled a few things. That's some considerable assurance. Reikai would be obliged to provide our families the best protection available."

At that point, Yusuke clicked off the flashlight. "Save batteries," he explained. "Anyway, are you telling me Koenma would put his wife in that danger for insurance?"

"If you would insist on putting it on those terms... " Kurama shrugged slightly. "From what I understand, it was her idea."

Though he didn't know why, Yusuke blinked in surprise.

Kurama chuckled. "You seem surprised."

"I am?"

"Yes. You are."

"Oh. Can't he just order them to provide protection to a certain group of people?"

Kurama shrugged again. "Politics. Koenma has been playing these games of authority with his father for a very long time now."

"A game?" Yusuke spat out indignantly. "It's my kids we're talking about here!"

"Yes, Koenma's playing for them. It's gonna be tough, but he's maneuvering the best he could to give us as much advantage as possible."

Yusuke shook his head. "I don't think I understand all this."

Kurama just smiled wryly. It was easy for his eyes to adjust to weak light of the full moon, him being what he is. Yusuke's eyes have probably adjusted as quickly, though he wouldn't notice at all. He could see more than their silhouettes now, but thought it was his imagination.

"There's just something that keeps popping out of my head," Yusuke suddenly spoke. "Something about okaasan."

"Oh? What is it? It may be important."

"I really can't... grasp it, you know? That's why I have to check on them."

"A compulsion?"

"Yeah... I guess, you can call it that."

"I'm sure they're fine. Koenma would have been alerted otherwise."

"I suppose so." Yusuke sighed.

"But there are so many things you should remember about Urameshi Atsuko."

"Toyotomi." Yusuke corrected absently.

"Sorry, I've known her as Urameshi-san for so long. It keeps slipping off my mind she's remarried."

"And you? Hatanaka, right?" He blinked. "Er... sorry. Don't know where that came from."

Kurama smiled a curiously piqued smile. "Actually, yes. My mother raised me, like you. Alone, until he met my stepfather when we were fifteen. Hatanaka Shuichi would be my brother. And like you, I didn't change my last name."

Yusuke laughed. "That would be complicated. Can't you use the name you go by sometimes? Kurama?"

"Even rumors can give out calls than can reach distances over countless miles, and traverse time in either direction," he replied quietly. "Not a beacon I'd care to erect."

"Ah." 

A pause.

"But you're right, you know," Yusuke said.

"About what? Beacons can also be useful. That's what advertising is about."

"Eh?" Yusuke stared at him with a frown. The man can scramble a person's brain the way he jumps from one topic to another. "I mean, what you said about my mother. There is a lot of things I should remember about her. Actually, I don't remember much of my childhood or teenage years. Just that..." He turned an odd look at his companion. "Apparently, I made her cry often. And that's most of what I remember... It kinda hurts, you know."

"Yes, I know," Kurama agreed softly.

There was another thoughtful pause. Yusuke was roused out of it when a hand touched his arm.

"I owe you."

Yusuke laughed almost nervously. iThis bunch of weird people.../i "No... As far as I know, i_I_/i owe you."

Kurama shook his head as he drew away. "Just keep that in mind. I heard you're quite vigilant of your assets, Urameshi-san."

"And so are you, Minamino-san." He grinned in spite of himself. iPlay, while you still can/i. "Care to do business? I'm sure a a veteran like you won't let the past color future... investments... too much?"

"Some other time." Kurama laughed openly. "Practice with Toyotomi-san, first."

"Fine," muttered Yusuke a little peevishly. "Being richer, bigger, smarter and handsomer doesn't make you more experienced."

"Age does. I'm hundred years your elder. But that's not what we're here to discuss." He gave him an appraising look. "Well?"

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably. "You keep speaking of these powers. What powers?"

"Spiritual powers. Ki. Energy procured, sometimes created, by the spirit."

"Oh, I see. So how does it work?"

"Well, theoretically-"

"Ahem. Um, Minamino-san? I'm not really much of a scientist so... Let's get to the practically part. iHow/i do I do it?"

Kurama chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course. Just gather all your energy into your right index finger. Gather it to that central point, aim and release the energy."

"Eh?" Yusuke stared at his finger. "That's-"

"Preposterous, yes. You mentioned it several times before."

"But... " He looked up at the other man. "I can try it?"

"Oh, why not?" replied Kurama laconically.

So Yusuke did. How did he do it? Apparently, it involved widely of glaring at his fingertip and muttering curses at it. Finally, he gave up disgustedly.

"You knew it won't work," he accused.

"You think too much, Yusuke. You want to channel your energy into your finger but the idea that it's impossible is so prevalent in your mind that you contradict yourself."

"Teach me how," he insisted. 

Kurama shook his head. "It's not the time or place. We can be traced by our spiritual energy remember? We'll have time enough for training later."

"Right." He sighed.

"Besides," Kurama continued. "You're so concerned about high level combat- Can you even fight with your fists?"

"Of course!" came the quick reply. "Er... I think so. Everybody does, right?" He turned expectantly at his companion. "I was a bully in high school."

"Oh? Try to remember more. You were a bully?"

"Yes, I was. I'm- I was." Yusuke became deep in thought. "Weird. I know facts. I was a school bully. Then, I go into an accident. Because of that, I reformed and joined a relief mission overseas for three years. When I came back, I went to business school and married Keiko. I've treated these things as facts for years but... " He turned a quizzical expression at the other man again. "When I try to recall... There's nothing much. If it isn't all so strange, I might actually buy this- this alternate past you people insist on being true."

"It goes to show how well the Spell of Oblivion worked. Frankly, we didn't believe it would back then. Unreliable sources, you know."

"Unreliable sources?!" Yusuke was scandalized. "If I really worked for Koenma- That man is cheap, scrimping that much for his employees! I oughta-"

The redhead stood. "Now don't change the topic , Yusuke-san. You want training? Fine. Stand up and punch me."

"Excuse me? Punch iyou/i?"

"What? You can't even throw a punch? If you're knowledge of martial arts doesn't even cover such rudimentary-"

"I know how to do it! It's just that- Are you sure?"

"You heard me."

Yusuke reluctantly stood up, and held up closed fists. "I'm telling you in advance I can't afford to face a lawsuit right now."

"Just do it, Yusuke."

"As you said." He sighed in resignation, and struck the multimillionaire square in the jaw. 

And he didn't even give any indication of feeling it. 

"Youch," complained Yusuke. "Didn't you know you're supposed to be the one to say that?"

"Yusuke, with that kind of punch-"

"Eh-"

"You know, any idiot can become an umpteenth belter in any martial art but it's not going to do any good if that idiot didn't have any guts to hit another person. Now try to be less lily-livered about it this time around. Again!"

That got the former spiritual detective. "You asked for it!" He said through gritted teeth as he swung a balled fist. 

But then-

"Whaaat?!" He exclaimed, nearly stumbling as his fist connected with air. "What did you do that for?"

"Oh, that?" Kurama verified patiently. "I thought you knew that was generally what's supposed to be done."

"Temee, kitsune!" Yusuke just roared, leaping for him.

Kurama merely sidestepped the blow. "Kitsune? Now, where did that come from?"

"I have no ide- Stand still, will you!"

"I don't think so."

"Rrar!!"

/ANote: LOL! "Temee, kitsune!" I filched from Hana-chan of Slam Dunk. ^.^ "... can become an umpteenth belter in any martial art...etc" That I quoted from an Arnis demonstration. He he.

I'm slacking!!! Aurgh!!! @.@ / 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hush pervaded the room, as it had done so several times that night.

It was Kuwabara who first spoke among them. "But I though Lakashka killed Yusuke's father?"

A five-hundred page, leather bound book that came hurtling towards his puzzled face answered the question.

"You're ruining the story, you idiot!" screeched Shizuru. 

"I'm just trying to clarify things!" he mourned, nursing a new batch of bruises.

"All in good time, Kazuma-kun," said Atsuko sympathetically.

"Yes," added Shizuru. "A storyteller can damn well tell the story whatever way she damn pleases. You don't have the slightest notion about art and I'm sure your low-pick up tendencies will act up again but you have no right to ruin it for the rest of us. Now, shut up!"

"Wah!" wailed Kuwabara, helplessly, as he was wont to when faced with such an adversary.

"Actually, I'm not that much of a narrator," said Atsuko kindly. "But I do have to keep things organized. It's a fairly complicated story, you know."

"Oh, I guess you should take your time then," conceded Kuwabara nobly.

"Well, that's what she was doing," interjected his sister acidly. "What other choice does she have with a dimwitted listener like you?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The carrot-head glared at her. "Never mind, weird-o-sis. Anyway, I don't get the part where in this guy keeps on visiting you," he told Atsuko.

"Oh, they're two different people. The man I saw in my apartment was Al Mintaka and the man whom I met in the bar and brought me to the hospital was Alnilam. I'm sorry if I've been too obscure. It's um... it's-"

"Artistic embellishment," said Shizuru with a cute smirk.

"Ah... I suppose so."

"But who are these people?" asked Keiko, trying suppressing a yawn.

"I'm about to tell you, actually," said her mother-in-law. "Or maybe we can out it off till next tomorrow evening."

"Yes, I'm pretty sleepy," said Shizuru.

Kuwabara started to protest. "Hey, wait-"

Shizuru kicked his attention towards Yukina's droopy eyes.

"Yes. Yes!" he announced enthusiastically. "To bed, ladies, for your beauty's sleep." He stretched his arms and yawned theatrically.

Keiko sighed. "I suppose we do have plenty of time in our hands."

"Yes, dear," said Atsuko brightly. "Better for you to conserve your energy. With those two you need constant recharging. An extended rest won't be too bad."

"Not so extended, though." Keiko smiled.

"Aa." Atsuko agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moon's face haughtily looked down from its lofty perch, surrounded by its unaffected cohorts. Each star seemingly beheld an exiled counterpart languishing in the humble earth down below, watching each grain of sand scintillate in its vain covetousness of the former's eternal elevation. Thus, ethereal light awashed the shifting sands, and like a great sea flowed in all direction, as far as the eye could see, its restless waves jostling one another.

Kurama himself felt the tug of the tide. There was a barely intelligible voice, from something, somewhere, a voice that could well have emerged from within as without. It urged him, invited him- _be us, be one, come to me you have denied so long... Return me here, for my turn has come _- teasing him to become as his environment, to be as silver as the world around him.

"You said you'd never throw away either of your identities," he murmured.

__

iYou lied/i, the voice seemed to whisper.

"What are you doing in there then?" he sardonically answered aloud. "Shouldn't you be in a hole somewhere?"

But the voice refused to reply and it was the prince of Reikai who gave his indignantly.

"That's not really helping, you know," the irate Koenma said, glaring at him. "I'm trying my best here."

"Hn," commented Hiei. "Amazing, you still managed to lose us."

"What's going on?" asked Kurama, as he approached the three men.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at him. "Where have you been? Moonwalking?"

"In a manner of speaking," Kurama murmured as he turned questioningly to Yusuke.

"We seem to be a little lost," he explained tactfully.

"We are NOT lost," protested Koenma. 

"We aren't." Yusuke repeated, looking around the virtually featureless landscape stretching as fast as he could see. "Yet."

"May I see the map?" said the voice of reason.

The prince gave him a ream of charts that didn't make any sense at all at first glance. After a few moments, Kurama frowned.

"Koenma, what is this?" he asked the fidgety man. "I can't make it out."

The prince vigorously scratched his head. "I'm sorry," he said distractedly. "Those are star charts. It helps navigating here in Makai since the stars are quite permanent landmarks relative to others here in Makai."

"Coded, of course."

"Well, Reikai took pains in mapping out areas of this world and continue to do so. They want the information for their advantage, not anybody else's."

Kurama was silent for a few moments. Yusuke hovered around him earnestly, while Koenma shifted his weight from one foot to another nervously. He was obviously feeling the moments passing more heavily than the others.

Finally, Kurama spoke. "I get it," he said.

"Eh?" exclaimed Koenma in horror. "You- You just decoded a classified document!? Wah. I'm dead meat!"

The other man, however, was busily mapping out the stars above him.

"Koenma, these maps are fairly consistent with our surroundings."

Koenma mussed his hair in frustration. "I know, I know!" he grated. "We are on the right track. Just that... i_Something_/i feels wrong. And we've been in this monochromatic, god-forsaken place for hours and it doesn't look like we're actually going anywhere and - kami-sama! I'm worried about Botan!"

With that, he grabbed the metallic case Yusuke was carrying, flopped down on the sand and began operating the communication device. The open case suddenly snapped shut, missing his fingers by a few hairs' breadth.

Koenma scowled at the fire youkai sitting atop his equipment.

"Get off it, Hiei!" he demanded.

Hiei gave him a hideous smirk. "Make me." 

"Oh, I will!" Koenma's eyes lighted with maddened fury as grasped the smaller man by the scruff.

Hiei smoothly disengaged himself, and sent his captor flying some yards off, faced down. A subtle crease on his forehead belied his surprise at the demi-god's reaction.

The blow seemed to have knocked sense into the tall man, for he rose slowly, and lazily sat on his haunches, giving clear indication that he wasn't planning another attack any time soon. Yusuke, however, was alarmed by the seeming rift in their party.

"Uh, what was that about?" he demanded, a hint of admonition evident in his voice. "Well?"

"Ask, ototosama, Otousan," replied Hiei sarcastically.

"Koenma, this isn't like you," said Kurama worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Obviously, he wanted to call home," said Yusuke. "And frankly, I ought to-"

"No, Yusuke," said Koenma in a pained voice. "We shouldn't. I'm sure their fine. Gah! No, I'm not sure." He stood up groggily, and began pacing around in circles, basically ranting. "She's the queen, so they'd be obliged to protect her, and her companions, as well. Or not. But my people definitely would. Or would they? Reikai workers generally do their duty. But you never know with otousama. He's always scheming, and even I don't know what... He certainly doesn't have scruples about using people, even me! He's a good plotter, but he is old and a simple slip- Ugh. Keiko's a doctor. A good one. Relatively new, but excellent. She'll take care of Botan. Yes. But a bait! They're the perfect bait. A bait? Ridiculous. What would Lakashka possibly want with me? Hospitals, yes. Hospitals are good. Money is no object. But if this is otousama's scheme...I bet he wants new grounds for divorce, that conniving bas-"

"That's unreasonable of you," said Kurama quietly, finally interrupting the frantic man's litany.

Koenma snorted. "I know," he said sarcastically. "It's not as if Reikai would thoughtlessly eliminate anybody who gets in their way." He sighed. "I shouldn't be here."

His hazel eyes were suspiciously glazed but the pupils were dilated, giving him a wild brutish look. But Kurama saw past the layers of emotions: guilt.

__

iWhy/i? Kurama frowned s he pondered through the question. Koenma was a man with a strong sense of responsibility, a man with a conscience, yes, a man who loves dearly, but still... He can't easily be pushed into self-imputation like that. i_What's going on?_/i

Koenma was speaking again. "You know, the last time-" He stopped, shook his head, and ran his hands wearily down his face. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." He gnashed his teeth in frustration. "What is it with this place?"

"It's too empty..." said Yusuke. There was a faraway look in his eyes, speaking in whispers how much Koenma's soliloquy affected him. "Where are we anyway?"

i_It's too empty._/i The words echoed in Kurama's mind. Yes, empty. Devoid of anything; flora, fauna, spirits, traces of it, life on the whole. A place so lonely.... A place where you would be so alone you'd be forced to face yourself, face the guilt you've been pushing aside. If you have guilt...

"Endorphus," he voiced.

Koenma snapped out of his stupor. "Endorphus?" he repeated. "How do you know? Even if- Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The prince's face cleared as a realization dawned upon him. "I understand. We must leave now."

"Easy thing to say," said Hiei, his forehead glowing with the third eye's power. "Where to?"

Belatedly, Yusuke looked up: the sky was cast over by thick dark clouds.

"Is that natural?" he asked.

"This is Makai, remember? Your concept of normal may be different from what is normal here," replied Kurama. "Where to now?"

"I don't know," said Koenma. "We could follow the path we've been following. I mean, we can walk straight towards the direction we're facing right now. We'll have to hit the oasis eventually, and from there, travel out the desert by some landmark."

"That's good, right?" said Yusuke. "I don't see any problem with that."

"No, that's where the Erinyes are," said Kurama. 

"Erinyes? Like in the Greek myths?"

"Winged youkais. They were documented first by Reikai a few thousands years ago. They were named so after the Ningen mythological figures because they're basically involved with similar things. For example, guilt."

iYes, the Erinyes/i, thought Kurama. They were the reason why he knew about Endorphus, why he knew it so well.

"Okaaay," said Yusuke. "So if that's bad, where can we go?"

"We were supposed to just use the oasis as a landmark and change directions well before the vicinity of it," said Koenma. "But now we won't be able to unless this lets up." He pointed up.

"Trust me, it won't," asserted Kurama. "We'll have to go to the oasis and pass through it."

And confront the Erinyes? Will you? Or will you run like before? Can you face them? His thoughts flickered dizzyingly inside him, but his face was as set as his words.

"There's no other choice."

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Are you afraid?"

Hiei shrugged. "Not my funeral," he answered levelly.

"Do we make a run for it?" Koenma asked, still too disturbed to vituperate Kurama about his knowledge of the place, as he would normally.

"No," replied Kurama. "They may find panic indicative of guilt. We cannot risk handing over an advantage to the enemies."

"You're hoping to sneak past the Erinyes?" asked Hiei. There was an overtone of something like incredulity in his voice.

Kurama simply passed by him in silence.

"What is this Erinyes?" asked Yusuke as they started a brisk walk. "And this Endorphus? And don't you people have iother/i maps?"

"One at a time," muttered Koenma.

"Endorphus is here, a place in Makai that inspires unreasonable guilt from an individual. If left unchecked, it can push a person to the brink of insanity." He fixed a gaze on the prince as he spoke, but Koenma was staring at his palms, seemingly oblivious to his words.

"Why is he the only one affected?" asked Yusuke in a subdued voice. "I have more things to be guilty about."

"Melodrama," Hiei spat half-heartedly. "Hn."

"Koenma has lived more years than you can imagine, has touched lives and events in more ways and occasions you can believe possible. He has many reasons to fear the unforeseen, to feel guilt now."

"And he hasn't before?"

"Like you, like me, like anybody. Guilt sometimes, guilt in moderation, guilt that keeps us on the right track."

"Are you saying he's weaker for succumbing earlier than any of us? Or that he is more sinned?"  
"Nobody has any right to pass judgment on anybody else. Koenma can, and must. He doesn't make it alone or as a person but as an institution, a tool of this universe."

Yusuke stared at him, dot-eyed.

Kurama pulled short his walk, and allowed a sheepish grin to crack on his tightly drawn face. "Youkais are immune to it to some level. He's the only one isn't youku here."

"That's what you should have said," grumbled Hiei.

"But what about me?" protested Yusuke.

"You're only half human," said Kurama.

"And him?" Yusuke motioned to the prince.

This time the prince reacted.

"Would you people quit talking as if I'm not here? Geeze..."

"You knew about this place," Yusuke addressed him. "Why did you bring us here?"

"I didn't now that this is Endorphus."

"Obviously," said Hiei.

"So how-?" started Yusuke.

"Are you aware of the Christian concept of purgatory, Yusuke?" asked Kurama. "It's a state, not a place actually. But you can actually call this place Purgatory."

"Kurama, where the hell do you get these?" demanded Koenma.

"I have my sources." Kurama smiled.

"Augh." Koenma rubbed his temples. "Try not to let Reikai find out about this please? Thank you. Now would you mind elaborating? I'd love to know how much you know exactly."

"That's pretty much of what I know, Koenma. You'd have to take it from there."

Koenma looked at him suspiciously.

"Really." Kurama laughed. "I promise that's all I know."

"Never mind," continued Koenma. "I don't think I'm mentally fit to know right now. Okay. I sort souls when they die based on how they have performed in life. I don't really have much of a say because I merely follow protocol, standards. However, there are times when a soul does not fit any existing stereotype, is found between two graduations. To settle disparity, Reikai sends that soul to Endorphus to reveal what that person thinks for himself, and settle the issue by sending it down a rung, or allowing it up. Also there are some people who refuse, or cannot see their faults. We send them to Endorphus, too, because a soul MUST know. Occasionally, there are souls who choose punishment themselves. An example was Toguro."

"Okay," said Yusuke, not even bothering to ask who Toguro was.

"It was thousands of years ago," Koenma continued his lecture as he searched the horizon. "When they discovered a race of youkai, ghouls, living in the Endorphus. Apparently, they've never been large enough to detect before then. Reikai gradually began losing souls sent here for screening, so they sent a team to investigate. What they found was, of course, the Erinyes, that feed on the human souls, and use their guilt to detect them. They are suspicious of everyone. Nobody every researched enough to determine why, but they are, which is probably why their race (species?) developed the diet of human souls, and ultimately, their special 'organs' to detect guilt . Hmmm... Or maybe, it was their special organ that came before, some defensive to tool to uncover ill-intent....Yes, yes. And that then led them to adapt to the available prey? Still... It's a-"

"Get on," growled Hiei impatiently. 

"Whichever came first, they live here because guilt is naturally invoked by the environment. However, their population was controlled by the scarcity of food. When Reikai had this place shut down, the Erinyes' population dwindled. They were too suspicious of other youkai to get out of Endorphus. Anyway, they went back to their old mode of feeding, which was waiting for and ambushing intruders. I didn't know about this iis/i the place because this has been hushed up. Data was probably destroyed to hide the identity of the incompetent fool who started operations here without prior investigation and analysis of the area. My father, and those before him, aren't that tolerable."

"So how come you knew about Endorphus?" asked Kurama.

"You're not the only one who sneaks." Koenma stuck his tongue out slightly.

"Typical Reikai frivolities," muttered Hiei.

"So how do we get out of here?" insisted Yusuke. "We lost all sense of direction."

Koenma sighed, stopped walking, and sat down on the sand. Using his fingers, he began to draw.

"We don't have time for this," said Hiei imaptiently.

He was ignored. "Okay, here's the portal from Reikai. That's a little to the north west." He drew cloud-like scribbles at the right of the 'P'. "This is the forest we traveled through. We went south because we were trying to avoid the territories taken by Lakashka, formerly bits of Gandara. Then we turned to head east again." He drew squiggly parallel lines. "We came to that gorge, and then this desert. Up in the north is still desert, but Lakashka has soldiers there since, it's a straight route to Raizen's territories, and therefore needed barring. A little to the south is Mukuro's protectorates. There's lots of fighting there with Lakashka trying to eat up more territory. And, we, people, are stuck in the middle. In Endorphus of all places." He facefaulted. "So that's why they left this piece alone. I thought it was like no-man's-land or something. Neutral ground. Aurghh..."

"I thought youkai are immune?"

"Up to some level. Besides, in war, you can't risk weakening your troops with even the slightest remorse. And the Erinyes are fiercely territorial. Nobody wants two-front war, so this desert was probably used as some sort of divider by Lakashka's generals. Because all sides would avoid this place." He slapped his head. "Why? Why didn't I see this?!?"

"What do they look like?" Yusked cut in out of morbid curiosity.

"Like that," said Hiei, coolly pointing.

The horizon before them was black, a ripple shimmering through regularly to mark the wild fluttering of wings. Doubly, or singly, they wheeled in great circles, their bulk too heavy to make hovering possible.

Again, Kurama felt a tug. Yes, it was that calling. 

iCome. Come back. Deny yourself no longer. /i

It was a subtle call, but he felt his conviction to remain in the present waver slightly. He gritted his teeth.

"Standfast," he said aloud.

"Standfast?!" exclaimed Yusuke. "I thought you said those things are predators?"

"They'd eat anything," piped up Koenma. "Anything meaty, and alive, and hot and squirming."

Yusuke looked positively sick.

"Worms," said Hiei in disgust. "As if, iI/i ever got inclined to eat you."

"The Erinyes can't see color, but movement very well," replied Kurama. "It has something to do with the rods and cones in their eyes. If we stand still enough they might miss us completely."

"Might."

"But they can sense guilt," Koenma said uncertainly, obviously wanting to bolt out of there. "You guys are immune, but what about me? And don't they have noses?"

Kurama gave him a steady look. "Self-control. And birds of prey usually hunt with their eyes."

iControl, yes/i, he thought. II must keep control. Control is everything/i.

"Distract yourself," he continued. "Think something else. Think Enma Daiou."

Koenma gave him a surprised look, then actually smiled. A not-so-nice smile. "Of course," he said, as if he had thought of it in the first place.

"They're also dying to hear you," remarked Hiei caustically.

That silenced them for a while. Koenma fidgeted a lot that great little while, and Kurama could not be silent. Yusuke stared at the mass of youkai hunting for them, disbelieving, and Kurama could not be silent.

The Erinyes were carefully scanning their desert for intruders. Methodically, they scoured the area by rows, each individual assigned to some definite plot, searching for movements, feeling for ill-intent.

Kurama could not be silent.

Their raucous cries echoed in the vast emptiness. There seemed to be undertones of impatience in their voices. And of hunger.

It was disturbing to sit so still as predators searched for you, and you being mere meters away from them. To hear the music of the hunt was maddening. Shades of that madness could be seen in Yusuke and Koenma, frozen like deer. Hiei was tensed up, like a coil, a trap waiting to be sprung. But to him, Kurama, iit/i was like music to him. Calling, calling... Beckoning. It was a struggle not to bolt, just as with the others. But for him, it was harder, a temptation just within arms reach.

How can he be silent?

They watched as the search brought the Erinyes above them, the great sweeps of their black wings adding to the din. The darkness was a blessing; each nervous gulp and each trickling of sweat brought one of the ghouls past, flying over them without raising alarm.

iCome back. I am here. Come back./i

Koenma sighed as the last of them disappeared into the horizon.

"Did you see the wingspan of those things?" he said despite Hiei's death glare. "I could have sworn-! If they see, we'll be dead in a heartbeat."

"Speak for yourself," said Hiei.

"I mean, even if we make a run for it, they'll swarm all over us. Besides, can you two fight and protect two at the same time?"

Kurama didn't think so. He was already fighting an internal battle as it was, one in which the stalemate would not last long. iIt's not a fight you need to put up/i, that voice asserted. Ignoring it, he looked at Yusuke's tight-lipped expression. Perhaps, he too thought the Prince should speak for himself. Yusuke was still fundamentally Yusuke.

iAnd you are fundamentally what you are. /i

"..en meters wingspan." Koenma was still at it. "Those scale-like things- how can you be sure you can cut through that? And if you call the Black Flame, how sure are you that you won't roast the rest of us. And the claws! If they get hold of us we'd be bird food. I mean, look at that muscle mass. And their pectoral muscles are overdeveloped. Its an adaptation to flying with excessive weig-"

Kurama suddenly burst out laughing.

Koenma stopped and stared. "It's true," he said defensively. "It's true!"

"Those aren't pectoral muscles," Kurama explained patiently, though still chuckling. Yusuke blinked. Hiei was painfully warring with the grimace creeping on his face. "Well, it's there, but it isn't overdeveloped as you say."

Koenma reddened.

"Yes those are breasts." Kurama grinned at him impishly. iThis frivolity is your distraction?!/i a part of his rational mind screamed all the while.

"You mean they're mammals?!" Koenma exclaimed.

At the same time, Yusuke went, "They're women?!?" In disbelief, he went on. "Women covered with scales and feathers? With wings?"

"No, and no," replied Kurama seriously. "They're humanoid youkai. Like me. Like Hiei. Like most of the more powerful ones."

"Humaoid youkai could be more dangerous than others actually," put in Koenma, attempting to put up some semblance of dignity. "The more humanoid a youkai is, the more it takes on human attributes, which I'm afraid is not always clean and pure."

Kurama stared off. "The more human-like it becomes, the more it becomes human-like in intelligence, and dexterity in certain movements that require certain grace. Naturally, the evil they're capable of increases." 

Koenma glanced at him thoughtfully before continuing. "Yes, it gets harder to distinguish them from humans, so it is harder for Reikai to keep balance between the worlds. Still, there are creatures with ihumane/i qualities, and appear grotesquely subhuman. Some of them are more humane than humans themselves. Appearance deceive. Always."

iAppearances deceive. Even your own. You deceive yourself. You must come. Come!/i

Kurama clenched a fist and shut out the voiceless call. He tried to blank his mind. iConcentrate/i. On what? Waiting for the hunters. But the void he was erecting in his mind was continually pulled down by images. Memories.

He snapped out of it when he saw Yusuke staring at him almost quizzically.

"Go on," said Kurama quietly. "Ask."

"Are you human?" asked Yusuke. But the unaired question was "am ii/i human", and Kurama heard it.

"Yes," he replied fervently, not only for the sake of his friend. "I am human."

IPhysically, yes. But in essence? No. Accept this truth. Come back./i

"A part of me is human," he added firmly. "I am human."

Yusuke nodded as firmly. The silence was reestablished, to Hiei's approval. But the silence was still deafening. That disembodied voicelessness speaking, calling...

"How come you know so much about this?" demanded Koenma, irately, scratching at his nape, as if some bug was pestering him.

"I'm a robber, remember?" iWas!/i his mind insisted, incensed at the slip. "Their oasis. They are protecting something in their oasis."

"And they didn't sense your ill-intent?" said Yusuke. "I thought-"

"I was youkai." IWas?/I challenged his mind. "And am. I am immune." iNo. Guiltless. Simply that. Don't you remember the invincibility that rendered you? You are weakened! Humans are weak./i "But it was still hard to infiltrate them. I had to become friendly with their leader."

"You iseduced/i one of those?" asked Koenma, horrified.

"Stuck-up hypocrite," muttered Hiei.

"I-i am not naive, okay!" exploded the Prince. "I just can't reconcile the idea of those things and- and-"

"It's a peculiarity of their species," continue Kurama calmly. "They're quite promiscuous. Basically, they're a matriarchal society. Only a single male remains to be the consort of the tribe head. Weaker males are usually those isolated reports Reikai gets from the rest of Makai."

"You have got to be kidding." Koenma was dot-eyed.

Kurama laughed. "Do you doubt the most powerful human drives? You'd know them so well, I should think." Yes, it applies to youkai, too. They're not at all that different, twisted and entwined in evil and self-centeredness. "The Erinyes aren't that smart," he continued, half-absorbed in reminiscence. "But minus the wings, and the talons and the lighter bones, the have the body of a female Ningen. Those curves, the softness, the movements... Definitely a woman."

Yusuke had a sick puzzled look on his face- the Yusuke of old had never wanted to fight women or kill fellow Ningens- a revulsion, and an acceptance he couldn't quite place. Perhaps like his red-head companion.

iMaybe/i, thought Kurama. iMaybe you do feel the same way I do. Maybe you can hear that calling, feel that longing. Standfast. Not yet. Not now.../i

But Koenma was blushing again. He was bright red with shame, and perhaps a tinge of-"

WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!

The scream viciously tore at the firmament. The creatures swiftly backtracked in their paths, once again near their prey. 

"Koenma, there's nothing to be guilty about!" exclaimed Yusuke in exasperation.

At the same time, Hiei burst out, "Nobody's gonna tell your airheaded woman!"

"It's not that!" retorted the Prince. "It's the stupid song."

"You call that a song?" murmured Yusuke. "I can't stand it anymore."

Hiei continued to mutter disgustedly. "What is it with humans and breasts? Breasts are breasts. Kuso. Youkai have them. Dogs have them. Cows have them. Kuso."

iI hear it, too/i Kurma's thoughts claimed frantically. iI hear it!/i

Come. Come.... Come back. I am you. Me. You. One and the same. You are me. Accept.

iI can't stand it./i

Why? Why not? You have left behind this portion of yourself? You said you would not let go of either.

iI haven't let go. Never. I cannot return to what I have never left at all. I have accepted. I have acknowledged. But, you... I will fight you. You are not me. You confuse./I

"It's the song?" Hiei snapped. "That idiot song is their doing? Koenma, you weak-"

"Not the prince," Kurama said. "Me. They have found me. They have locked on me. They've waited decades for this. They won't lose me now." Everyone stared at him.

The Erinyes were ruthless, powerful and inexorable - same as what he boasted. A match. Perfect. Worthy executioners. Demise or salvation?

"They only recognize your youkai body, then?" Koenma said in panic. "Which also means you got caught. Then, long ago. You got caught?!! I thought you were supposed to be the best?!"

Yusuke just stared in shock and disbelief.

Still their attention caught as the inaudible singing stopped.

iTension/i.

His golden eyes constricted. Waiting.

iThe stillness before the storm/i...

"They're coming!" yelled Koenma.

His muscles tingled with excitement.

iThe anticipation of the hunt/i.

"Shut up, you fool!"

iI've never forgotten. To live /iisi to hunt. And I won't be baited like that/i.

Soon, the blackness returned, heralded by raucous calls that ripped down the sky.

"Kurama," called Hiei sharply.

"Hiei."  
A glance sufficed. There was readiness in both sets of eyes. Commitance. The battle would commence now.

iNot if we escape/i!

You would run again?

Hiei moved quickly, as always, dragging the prince with him.

"I can run by myself!" Koenma said, but the black-garbed warrior carried him away. Wailing back plaintively was all he could do. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Kuramaaaa!??" 

"I forgot," Kurama called back. "I didn't tell you that was why I had to escape to Ningenkai."

Kurama was left alone with Yusuke, a bewildered man trapped with a stranger in an alien wilderness full of predators. Yusuke still stood there, and stared, as if busy working out whatever magician's trick was gripping him.

"It's me," the youkai kitsune assured. 

"Yes, but who is 'me'?" murmured the man absently.

"I am Kurama. I am Minamino Shuichi."

Yusuke blinked. "I realize that but-" He shook his head. "I think we should run, too."

iNo more running/i.

"Perhaps," he replied. "Come."

And they ran.

iI still am the hunter. It is I who will hunt you down. I will disperse you and I shall pick you out one by one to bring down./i

To be continued...

Note: Minna, thank you for reading this. I write really slow and it might get even slower. I'm sorry. It's school (and some poersonality issues. ;;;^^). Anyway, I might not be posting for a while (yeah, as if five months wasn't a iwhile/i, ne?). I think I'll just finish the whole first and then polish. That way it won't keep you hanging, if ever. And, uh, if you really want to know, this fic has still quite a long way to go. But I will finish it. Wish me luck. ^^; 

To **Yukitsu**: I'm not the author of "White Blindness". I believe the writer's name is Mina Lightstar. ^_^ Hope that helps. (I heard read somewhere she's about to finish it too.)


End file.
